The World According to Snape
by TheKingOfTheCrossroads
Summary: "Snape often had nightmares of the night Voldermort had fallen. Lying there in the Shrieking Shack, covered in blood, feeling the last beats of his heart slow. When out of nowhere Harry had appeared. Like an angel from the darkness. He bent down and slowed the blood oozing from his neck. Stroking his black hair, whispering that it was all going to be okay." Harry/Snape Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Snape walk alone along the corridor, his robes billowing out behind him the way he liked. It took a skill to make them swoop behind him like that, bat-like. As he walked he could hear the rain battering against windows, he groaned, another night of sleeping in a damp bed. Although he liked having my quarters in the dungeons, away from the snivelling students, he couldn't help but resent the other teachers having their dry warm beds. He walked past the entrance to the Great Hall. All the candles extinguished, except one. Out of curiosity, and the fact that he was making sure the students were back in their common rooms, he walked in to the Great Hall. He quickened his pace, though still not making a single sound under foot. (Another art he'd perfected).The back of a boy's head greeted him when he got close enough to get a proper look.

'Well, well, well. Mr. Potter.'

With a delight, he saw the jerk of the boys torso as he realised he'd been seen. He turned his head and looked up into his face. God he hated that boy. With every fibre in his body. The features so reminded him to the man he hated most of all. James Potter.

'How is it Mr. Potter that you have a remarkable knack of never being where you are supposed to be?'

'Professor I…'

Snape cut him off, 'How is it that this is the 5th time this month that I have found you sitting in the exact seat at…' Snape looked up at the ceiling, checking the progress of the moon across the sky. '…Half past 11'.

'Professor, I was just leaving. I lost track of time sir. May you escort me back to my common room please sir?' Snape noticed that Harry spoke very quickly and got up, pushing the bench back under the table, while also hiding something under his robes.

'Do you think I was born yesterday Potter you ignoramus.'

'No sir' Harry smiled.

'Did you not think that I could see you put something underneath you robes? Take out whatever you put under you cloak….Now.'

'But Sir, I didn't put anything under my clock. Are you sure you're feeling ok this evening Sir?'

'Potter. Do not test me. I am not in the mood.' Anger bubbled to the surface making Snapes hands itch. Why were students always so idiotic. That they thought they were invincible. Snape could easily give Harry a detention every night for a month. Maybe he would.

'Potter. Take. Off. You're. Cloak.' Snape spoke though gritted teeth, balling his hands into fists.

'But Sir, this is so sudden. You could at least ask me to dinner first.'

'Do not flatter yourself Potter. You are small, childish, and a complete waste of space.' Snape tried to keep his voice calm. Why was the boy aggravating him so much. With any other of his students he would have taken them by the ear and scare the living day lights out of them. But not with Harry. Either Snape's effect didn't work on Harry, or he was subconsciously going easier on him than with other students.

'How could this be?' he thought to himself. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw the pure green that he had once seen in Lilly Even's. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Pure liquid emeralds.

'Umm, Professor? Are you sure you're ok? You're looking at me kind of funny.'

Startled, and realising that he had been staring at Harry for a full ten seconds, 'Go Potter. Get out of my sight'.

Harry obviously didn't need to be told twice. He weaved around Snape, brushing his arm, and scampered off towards the doors.

Snape looked down where Harry had touched his arm, he put one slender hand on the spot and felt his heart beat a little faster. What was going on with him.

00o00o00o00o00o

Snape change out of his robes into a black night shirt. He put it over his head letting it fall to his knees. He was trying not to think about Harry. Harry's eyes. Harry's touch. Harry's scent.

'Stop it!' Snape whispered into the dark. He's just a stupid brat child. Next year he will be gone, and hopefully will never have to lay eyes on him again…Although, he was worried. He had heard whispers that The Headmistress wanted to ask him to take up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher after he graduated. 'The perfect and only choice' were Minerva's exact words he believed.

Snape settled himself into bed, pulling the flowing black silk up to his chest.

Snape stared into the blackness. Thinking.

Why had his feelings towards Harry suddenly changed? He hated to think about it, but he couldn't deny it now he had realised it.

Ever since Harry had saved his life.

Snape had often had nightmares of the night Voldermort had fallen. Lying there in the Shrieking Shack, covered in blood, feeling the last beats of his heart slow. When out of nowhere Harry had appeared. Like an angel from the darkness. He bent down and slowed the blood oozing from his neck. Stroking his black hair, whispering that it was all going to be okay. The last think he remembered was those beautiful green eyes.

He thought he had died.

A week later he woke in what was left of the destroyed hospital wing. Surrounded by beds with others fatally wounded.

He had felt so weak. So frail.

Harry had saved his life. Harry, who thought he was a traitor. He bothered to step out from his invisibility cloak, and save him. The man whom he believed killed Dumbledore, the man who had made all those years at Hogwarts seem unbearable.

Harry.

Snape had never thanked Harry. Tried to ignore the whole thing had happened.

The school had been closed for a year, trying to clean up the mess from the final battle. Harry had been pushed out his mind for that whole year. But now…

Snape turned over in his bed, re-positioning the pillow. But now, 5 weeks into the new school year, Harry had been there constantly. Always misbehaving, always being where he shouldn't, like he wanted Snape to catch him.

'Like he wanted me to catch him'. Snape said out loud. Did he want his attention, is that it?

He felt his eye lids begin to droop. Picturing Harry's worried face as he looked down at him bleed to death.

That was a face he would never forget.

...

Please Review! I want to know if i'm along the right track! I don't want to disappoint anyone :) As you know this is my FIRST Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it! If you have any idea about where you want to story to go, just tell me, and i'll see if I can work it in! I have know idea so far where this story might be going, but as long as you like it, i'll keep writing more...

ENJOY!

...

Snape rolled out of bed the next day feeling worried. Bad dreams had plagued his sleep making him feel more tired than when he went to bed. Dressing at top speed, hunger pangs striking his stomach, he left his quarters and made his way up the spiral staircase up to the entrance hall.

Upon reaching his seat at the Top Table next to the Headmistress, he scanned the heads of the student looking for miscreants. His eyes passed over Harry, determined that he shall not think about him for at least today. He looked down at his plate, and started to spoon scrambled eggs onto it.

'Good Morning Severus.' Said Minerva, turning in her seat to face him.

'Good morning Minerva. Pleasant morning?'

'Well, no more than usual I am afraid. I wish the student would just behave themselves. I get no time to myself with all the detentions I have to look over. Half past midnight Severus! Half past midnight when Weasley finally left my classroom last night.'

'Oh dear,' replied Snape trying to keep the boredom out of his voice. 'I give mine to Filtch, not like he's got anything else to do other than feed his damn cat is it.'

'Oh but Severus, he's a dire man. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he still had those thumb screw's he used to use. Even after Dumbledore banned them.'

The conversation continued back and forth, all the time Snape absent-mindedly looked over at the messy haired boy at the Griffindor table.

'What's Potter done now?' Minerva said, changing the topic of conversation.

'What?' Realising that he was staring again.

'Potter. You haven't taken your eyes off him for the whole time I've been talking. Look, your eggs have gone cold.'

Snape looked down to find his egg were indeed cold.

'Oh, well…Nothing I suppose. Waiting to catch him in the act,' invented Snape.

'Yes well, you can't be staring at him all day now can you Severus.'

Minerva got up and bustled away, robes swaying at her sides. Snape looked once again at Harry and got up too. Leaving the Great Hall, he retreated once again to the dungeons where his first lesson of the day was about to begin.

The day was long and the students were idiotic. Firstly a first year melted his cauldron, and a large portion a foot belonging to the girl sitting next to him, she went straight up to the hospital wing. Secondly a sixth year boy, who was supposed to be cutting up a mandrake root thought it would be funny to impress the row of girls behind him by juggling his knifes, resulting in a severed finger, a ripped set of robes and a rather bad haircut. And thirdly, sixth period was his seventh year. Only a small group of eight, including Harry who insisted on sitting at the desk facing Snape's desk. This resulted in Harry 'accidently' dropping a stink bomb in Snape's cauldron. This was the final straw. As a foul smell rose from the cauldron, it began to bubble and shoot bad smelling liquid in every direction. Most of the class got covered in burns, and for the first time since Snape had started teaching, the whole class including himself went up to the hospital wing.

Upon arrival, the whining students complaining about their burns threw themselves onto the bed announcing that they couldn't possibly go to their last lesson.

Poppy the matron came out of her office in fit to see so many student in her hospital wing at once.

'What is going on! Professor! First you send me a girl missing a foot, then a boy without a finger, and now…! Burns! Burns everywhere! I'm not a miracle worker you know!'

'Snape's cauldron exploded!' Screamed Ron, clutching his hand to his left eye.

'Yes miss,' whispered Blaze, burns splattered across his throat making it had for him to talk. 'We all saw it, suddenly everything was fine then…bang!' He motioned the explosion with his hands.

The other students began to talk over one another.

Snape was now realising that no-one had actually seen Harry but the stink bomb in his cauldron.

'Well, Snape. How did this happen. If a student is involved, then I'm sure a stiff punishment is in order…maybe ever suspension from the school.

Snape looked at Harry who was standing behind Poppy. His eyes seemed to plead with Snape. Those beautiful Green eyes, Locked onto Snape's Black ones. He felt his heart flutter. 'It was my fault Poppy.' He said finally, casting his gaze back towards her. 'Too much Boomslang skin I believe. I had no idea it would have the effect it did. I am terribly sorry.' He saw Harry expel a sign of relief and mouth the words 'Thank you'. Snape felt a smile twitch across his face.

'This is nothing you should be smiling about!' Shouted Poppy.

'Of course, please forgive me Poppy. May I help you in mending the students?'

Poppy stayed scilent for a second before saying, 'needless to say I will be talking to the Headmistress about you. But I suppose your help will be very much welcome Severus.'

Together they got rid of the worst of it, leaving only the minor burns to last. Harry, who was sitting right in front of the cauldron had got the worst of it.

'Come here Potter,' called Snape. 'Behind this curtain, you may need to talk your shirt off.'

Potter followed Snape behind the curtain furthest from the door. He closed them tight and motioned for Harry to sit on the bed.

'So,' Snape whispered. 'I suppose you thought it would be funny to put a dung bomb in my cauldron did you?'

'Professor I'm terribly sorry. I didn't for a second think it would cause this much damage.'

'Clearly! Take off your shirt Potter.' Snape felt his eyes travel from Harry neck down to his bare stomach. Trying not to hesitate too long on the sight of his naked chest. He began to move his wand over the burns, they knitted themselves together.

'Ouch,' Harry let out.

'Quiet Potter. I am fixing the mess you created. Stop being a child.'

'But sir. If I may just ask one question?'

'That was one question.' Snape replied with a smirk.

Harry became silent and looked down to his shoes.

'Yes Potter. What is it that is so important?'

'Well sir,' replied Harry, looking up brightly. 'Why didn't you say it was me? Why take the blame yourself?...I mean, don't get me wrong, I am very grateful you did!' Harry rushed.

Snape thought for a moment before answering. He couldn't say, _Because Potter my heart beats faster when I think about you and the thought of you being expelled… _He didn't know what he'd do. Harry's chest looked so inviting. What was this he was feeling? Lust? He had never had such a feeling for anyone else. Except for perhaps Lily Evens…Harry's Mother, which in itself made him shudder with discomfort. All Snape knew, that the sooner these 'feeling' went away the better. He was going to have to try harder to stay out of Harry's way.

So he simply said, 'Because I did.'

...

Please Review! I would love to know what you think! I'm hoping this might shape up into a nice long Saga!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm trying to build the tension. I've read so many Snape/Harry Fanfics and though they are very good, I feel they rush the whole thing! Snape and Harry used to hate each other, they can't just suddenly jump into bed with each other! Sorry if its too slow for some people, but I wanted to do it right! Hope you enjoy!

...

The next few days rolled past, Snape found the less he spoke to the student, the less trouble they seemed to cause. He has been asked to a meeting with Minerva the day of the 'burning incident'. He had been reprimanded, and reminded that he was teaching potions not a bomb building class. It was humiliating for him, sitting there, being told how to make potions the 'correct way'. _None of your funny business Snape. Stick to the text books. _McGonagall had told him. Why o' why hadn't he just told her it was Harry. Why did he feel the need to protect him? He supposed that they were even now. Harry had saved his life, and Snape had saved Harry…In a matter of speaking. But then why did he still feel indebted to Harry? Why did he think of his smooth skin, the black wisps of hair on his chest and stomach? The sweet smell of his of his body. Snape felt tormented. Finding reasons to prowl the corridors at night in the hope that he would once again catch Harry out of bed.

This had to stop.

A week later, when the worst thing to come out of Snape's lessons was a girl with a splinter, was when Harry asked to have a one to one meeting with him.

'Please sir.' Harry ask after a potions lesson, when the dregs of the class slowly filtered out. 'May I talk to you about Potion No. 113?'

'What about it,' He had replied, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

'Well…I just wondered if you could possible show me, I mean, if it's not too much trouble…'

'Spit it out boy, can't you see I'm grading papers?!' Spat Snape.

'Could you teach me how to make the potion stronger, you know, if it's possible?'

'Now why in the world would you want to meddle with Potion 113?' Harry began to answer when Snape shouted, 'That was rhetorical boy, get out!'

Snape watched as harry collected his books and walked out of the dungeon. Snape couldn't help but see a mixture of disappointment and hurt on Harry's face. Why was Harry making it his mission to bother him as must as he could? Stupid boy. But how he wished that Harry was now sitting across from him, looking intently at him, as though there was nothing more interesting than what Snape had to say.

But of course he was being stupid.

Three days later Snape was sitting eating lunch when he was tapped on the shoulder by Minerva.

'Yes, Headmistress?'

'I had a visit from Mr. Potter yesterday requesting a meeting with you about some homework he is having trouble with.'

'Oh did you now,' Snape's head snapped to the Gryffindor table. He spotted the head of messy hair almost instantly. He could see Harry looking in his direction, he had an odd sort of smile on him face. As though triumphant. 'Homework…Is that what he told you.' Snape muttered under his breathe.

'Yes, will this evening suit for you? I'm sure you will want to help him as soon as possible. We don't want the homework handed in late now do we?'

Minerva turned back to her bowl of soup.

'Yes. Headmistress,' Snape answered thought gritted teeth.

At 7 o'clock sharp, there was a knock at his office door.

'Yes.' Snape said, just loud enough to be heard though the door.

The door opened and Harry stepped though carrying his school bag. 'Hello Professor.'

'Sit down Potter. Now let's get this over with. Potion 113 if I remember correctly? Lying to the Headmistress Potter, Tut Tut. Homework indeed.'

'Well you see Sir, it was the only way I could get her to arrange the meeting.'

'I see,' Snape answered in his silkiest voice. Snape was surprised that Harry did not seem frightened or agitated that he had annoyed him. Quite the contrary, Harry was smiling.

'So Sir, I want to make the potion stronger. And I'm sure with all your expertise, this wouldn't be a problem for you. You are, after all, the greatest Potion master Hogwarts has ever seen.'

Snape felt his cheeks redden, he looked down, trying to hide the pride and longing in his face. 'Flattery will get you nowhere with me Potter.' Snape answered, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, even though all he wanted to do was reach across the table and…

Snape shook his head, trying to shake the filthy thoughts out of his mind.

'So you can't help me professor?' Harry said, taking Snape's shake of the head as a sign he couldn't help.

Snape made up his mind on the spot. And against his better judgement, he decided to help him.

'Yes Potter. I can help you. Jobberknoll feathers and Syrup of Arnica. They are the principle ingredients in this potion. And stronger you say.'

Potion 113 was to create phasing, the art of putting object though solid walls.

'So it's my understanding,' Snape continued, 'that you want a potion strong enough for you, as in your whole body to pass through a sold object, yes?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Tricky potion, and disastrous if brood wrongly. Many wizards have found themselves sticking half out of wall.'

'I know professor, that's is why I wanted your help.'

'Well, leave it with me Potter, I'm sure I can sort something out for you.'

'Thank you sir. Shall I drop round tomorrow? Or the next day? Or both? I could come every day if that suits you sir.' Snape could senseeagerness in his voice. Everyday? What was Harry's play here?

'That will not be necessary Potter,' He replied, trying to keep his own eagerness out of his voice. 'I will tell you in class when the potion is ready.'

'Well actually sir, I was hoping I could watch you make it. And that would mean me having to come to your office every day, wouldn't it sir?'

Snape looked dumbfounded into Harry's face, unable to make sense of the situation. 'Umm, I'm not sure if that would be appro….'

'Please sir. I won't get in your way. I'll just watch every move you make.'

'I…I suppose that would be…'

'Perfect! Interrupted Harry. 'I'll come down tomorrow after dinner. We can walk down to your office together!'

At a loss for anything to say, Snape got up and said, 'Well if that's all Potter?'

Harry sat for a second. 'So, sir, how are you?'

'Potter, please leave my office, I have already agree. You don't need flatter me, or fain interest in me.'

'Oh…Well, I actually wanted to know how you are. I guess you can tell me tomorrow then!' Harry replied brightly. 'Bye.' Harry waved to Snape at the door and close it behind him.

Snape sat back down on his chair and placed his head in his hands.

He didn't know why Harry was acting so weirdly around him, but he knew this would all end horribly.

...

Please Review! Nothing would make me happier than knowing your enjoying something I was writing! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so this chapter was hard to write! I hope it's ok...I'm not sure about it. But I'd love to know what you guys think?

...

When the door closed Snape couldn't help but to incredulously after Harry. He had obviously wanted to stay and talk with Snape. He wanted to come every day after dinner. Had Snape missed something, it seemed as though Harry was interested in him, but that was absurd. Harry was 18 and he was…well, a lot older. And Harry had a girlfriend. The stupid little Wesley girl. The thought of her with Harry made him jealous. Not a feeling he was used to having, but then everything he had felt so far for Harry felt completely foreign.

He changed and got into bed, making sure to drink a sleeping potion. Ten second later he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next day dragged. Every second of it he wished it was 7 o'clock, waiting for Harry in the entrance hall to retreat back down to his office.

He could hardly eat at dinner. He watched Harry as the Weasely girl played with his hair, kissing his cheek and holding his hand. Snape was surprised that he kept pushing her away, swatting her had every time it came close to his face.

Snape stood up and made his way down between the Griffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He stopped when he got to Harry, 'Potter. It is now 7o'clock.'

'Harry! You didn't say you had a detention!' moaned Ron, jelly falling off his spoon into his lap.

'Sorry guys, maybe another night..' He shrugged and collected his bag from under the table.

_So, he's not telling anyone the real reason for coming to see me. How odd. _Thought Snape.

They walked together, Harry insisting on walking next to him all the way down to the dungeons.

'In,' barked Snape, as he held the door open for Harry.

'Thank you sir,' replied Harry who went and sat in one of the chairs by the fire.

'Potter?'

'Yes sir?'

'I thought you wanted to make a potion?'

I do sir,,' he answered, 'I thought we might first sit and chat.'

'Chat Potter? Since when do we, chat?'

'Since now sir,' Harry said, raising his hand to indicate Snape should sit in front of him.

'Very well.' He went to the chair and sat very stiffly.

There was silence for a moment. Both looking intently into each other's eyes. Snape heart was beating fast, uncontrollable. He tried to staycalm, he was sure Harry could hear his heart beat from where he was sitting. He swallowed, feeling a bead of sweat fall down the side of his face.

'Am I making you uncomfortable professor?' Harry asked in a sweet voice.

'On the contrary Potter. The very fact that we are sitting together in silence bores me.' He tried to keep his voice matter of fact, and felt he was acting rather well.

'Well sir, you look agitated. Is there anything you wish to say to me…or do to me?'

Snape coughed loudly and managed to stammer the words, 'Do to you? Whatever do you mean Potter?'

'Oh, well…you know.' Harry winked.

How could the boy be being so forward. Was Snape mixing up the signal? Was harry flirting with him? Or just mocking him?

Snape suddenly rose from his chair and tried his best to become business like. 'Well Potter, this potion is exceedingly complicated! You will have to pay close attention.'

'Yes sir,' Harry replied again.

Snape began to make the potion. Forty minutes past with Snape reading out names of ingredients, telling harry how many times to stir and what colour he could be looking for. 'Now, Dragon scales,' Snape and Harry both reached for the bottle and both grasped it, finger interlocking. Snape stared at their hands, and didn't pull it away…neither did Harry.

They were standing so close. Harry looked up into Snape's face. Eyes sparking in the light of the potion.

'What are you doing to me Potter?' Snape whispered in a gentle voice.

Harry's free hand brushed the hair out of Snape's face and intertwined in Snape's black hair. Snape closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, enjoying the touch of the person he had been dreaming about for weeks. He could feel his chest expand as excitement coursed through his body. He opened his eyes again to see Harry was now inches from his own. Their Noses touched, Harry gently stoking Snape's nose with his own.

Their lips touched. So sweet and soft. Snape delve deeper into Harry's lips, letting go of the bottle in his hand and wrapping his arm around Harry small frame. Their bodies pressed together, both exploring forbidden territory. Snape's tongue caressed Harry's, tasting him, exploring every part of his mouth. He could feel Harry move his hand from his hair, working there was down Snape's back, sending tingles down his spine. In those few moments, he felt absolute bliss.

They broke apart.

They stood there looking at each other for a second before Harry picked up his bag, pecking Snape on the cheek,, and left the room.

Snape Collapsed onto the bed. He felt exhausted, as though he had gone ten rounds with a mountain troll.

Snape smiled to himself. Maybe everything will turn out better than he had though.

...

Please Review! More on the way :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter took a while! I couldn't decide were I wanted the story to go...But I think I have a clear direction now! Not a lot of Harry/Snape in this chapter, but expect more in chapters to come! Enjoy!

...

Snape woke up the next morning from the best sleep he had in years. Almost skipping, he reached the Great Hall, and walked up to the Top table, being careful to catch Harry's eye. They stared intently at each other, and Snape gave a small smile. He could hardly contain the happiness he was feeling.

Reaching his seat, he as usual greeted the other professors, 'Good morning everyone. Hope you all slept well!' He didn't mean his voice to sound so cheery, he didn't even know his voice could sound like that. The other teachers looked at him in surprise and mumbled back their responses.

'It's such a beautiful morning, wouldn't you say Headmistress.'

'Why, yes professor Snape…you are sounding awfully cheerful this morning. Finally woken up on the right side of the bed?' She expelled a small chuckle.

'On the contrary Minerva, I am just in good spirits, that is all.' He looked over at Harry who he could see was looking in his direction.

'Well,' continued McGonagall, 'keep it up Snape, a smile suits you.'

Breakfast continued and Snape ate, missing his mouth a few times as result of the staring competition he and Harry seemed to be playing.

'Watch out!' Squeaked Professor Flitwick, who was wiping strawberry jam off his collar. 'You're being as messy as Weasley!'

'I'm so sorry,' Snape answered absentmindedly.

A sudden rustle of wings and in soared the owls to deliver this morning's post. A letter landed on the table in front of Snape, only narrowly missing his head. He picked it up curiously and passed it to Minerva. It had written on the envelope 'Headmaster'.

'Thank you Snape,' she said unsealing the letter with her wand.

Snape noticed her face fill with shock as her eyes travelled down the paper. When she had finished her eyes flew to the Gryffindor table. She stood up abruptly and turned to Snape. 'A word in your ear Severus.' She pushed back her chair and swept away. Snape did the same and they travelled fast towards the Entrance Hall. They walked all the way to McGonagall's office where she locked the door behind them.

'Snape.' She said as she sat down behind her desk. Snape took the chair opposite as she continued, 'I…I'm not sure what to think of this letter.' She held up the letter she had just received. 'Read it, and tell me what you think.' She passed the letter to him and he read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Please meet me outside Grimmauld Place. I don't know what's going on, all I know is it appears that I'm not dead. I was going to contact Harry, but I thought it best to meet with you first. Please Hurry._

_Sirius Black._

'Black? Black is alive?'

'I don't know Severus. I don't know what to think,' replied McGonagall, looking anxious.

'It's dated yesterday! We must go!' Snape stood up as though ready to leave the minute. Although he had always hated Black, this intrigued him. Someone doesn't just come back from the dead. And besides, he knew how much this would mean to Harry.

'Yes Severus, I know we must. Can you cancel you lessons for the day and meet me by the gates in 10 minutes? Quickly!'

'Yes of course.' Snape sprung from his chair and ran down the corridor, down the spiral staircase to the dungeons, and into his study. He grabbed a travelling cloak and locked the door behind him. He walked a little way to his classroom door and locked that too. He also left a sign on the door saying 'No admittance. Lessons cancelled.'

He flew back up the stair, across the entrance hall and out the oak front doors. He could see Professor McGonagall waiting for him at the Gates.

'Shall we?' Said McGonagall as Snape reached her. She pushed the gates, stepped beyond them and vanished. Snape followed suit.

He appeared on the pavement outside Grimmauld Place next to McGonagall. He looked around and spotted a black dog sitting in the hedge, eyeing them wearily. Snape raised his hand, as though in greeting, and the dog emerged, changing back into his human form as he went.

'Hello Minerva. I didn't realise you would be bring him.' He jerked his head towards Snape.

'Well It's good to see you too Sirius,' Snape replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Was Professor Dumbledore busy? I was hoping to speak with him?' Sirius said agitatedly.

'Well, Sirius. Of course you wouldn't know…' Minerva trailed off looking awkwardly at Snape.

'I killed him.' Said Snape simply.

Snape could see it was taking a bit of time for what he had just said to sink in. Sirius's face looked blank, 'You…you killed him?'

'Yes,' replied Snape.

'You killed Dumbledore?' He repeated again, 'He killed him?' Looking now at McGonagall.

'I'm afraid so Sirius. Though it's not what you would think!' She spoke quickly, seeing Sirius's face turn purple.

'YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERER!'

Sirius launched himself at Snape. He quickly stepped aside and Sirius fell onto the pavement. He got up quickly and McGonagall cast a shield between them.

'It's not what you think Sirius, please clam down. Just sit down, over there,' she pointed to a bench opposite the house. 'Please Sirius!' She implored him.

Reluctantly he sat. 'There had better be an amazing explanation!'

'Dumbledore was already dying when Severus killed him…'

'Oh and I suppose that makes it ok then?' Sirius cut across.

'No, of course not. Dumbledore asked Severus to kill him. It was a way to show Voldemort that he was completely dedicated to him.'

'And you trust him. The man who kill's Dumbledore so he can climb inside Voldemort's pocket!'

'Of course we have proof Sirius. I tried to kill Severus before I knew the truth. Severus nearly died at Voldemort's hand…Harry saved him.'

Snape felt satisfied upon seeing the shocked expression on Black's face.

'Harry saved you? Why would Harry save you,' Sirius's voice was full of disgust. 'Harry hates you probably more than I do.'

'Don't be so sure.' Snape smirked, imagining what Black would say if he found out what him and Harry did last night.

'Please Minerva, just tell me what's going on. I died and now I'm here! I tried to contact Remus, but I haven't had a reply! I'm trying to lay low in case there are Death Eaters around. I don't know what to do.' Sirius sounded distressed.

'Well firstly, Voldemort died last year. All of the Death Eaters are gone. There was a huge battle, many people were killed…'

'Did Harry kill him? Is Harry ok?'

'Harry is fine.' Snape replied sternly.

'It's funny, but you know what, I wasn't talking to you!' Sirius spat.

'Please Sirius. Please act civil…Another thing Sirius. Remus also fell in the battle. He ummm…He left behind a son. Remus and Tonks's Son.'

'Remus and Tonks had a son!'

'Yes. He is now in the care of Tonks's Mother, as Tonks's is also…' She didn't finish the sentence.

Snape could see the pain on Sirius's face. He couldn't decide whether he pitied him. He hated him, yes of course, but he felt saddened by the look on his face.

'I want to see Harry,' announced Sirius.

'It may be best to inform him of your…_resurrection, _before you barge your way into the castle. Might I suggest that _I _speak to him?'

'You? Why would he want to speak to you, Snape?'

'I think you'll find that Potter and I are on better term's than you remember Black.'

'Very well, very well. Severus, you go straight to Potter and pull him out of lessons. Tell him what has happen… you can use my office. Then I will bring Sirius up to see him. Is that all agreed…Sirius?'

Sirius looked livid, it made Snape smile to himself. They both agreed to the plan.

'Minerva, could you possible give me a 'lift' to Hogwarts? I seem to be without a wand.'

'Yes of course. And I'm sure you won't mind me doing some tests on you? Your 'Resurrection' as Severus put it, is very odd. Very odd indeed.'

'I agree.' Sirius replied.

Snape disapparated first. He appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts and marched his way up the lawn. How could Black be alive? No one could come back from the dead. He'd explored that avenue of magic many years ago. There was only one way he could think of…but that was impossible. He kept walking, wondering how Harry was going to react, and worried how he would treat him once he knew about his Godfather. Would he still be interested in him? He turned his head and saw Minerva and a black dog following him.

He marched up the stairs and along to the corridor where professor Flitwick teaches Charms.

He knocked and entered.

'Good morning Professor.' He saw Harry look up from his desk and smile. 'May I have a quick word with Potter? He may need to bring his thing with him.'

...

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review, I would love to know if you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! I Hope you like reading it! Please tell me if you do! (if its not too much trouble)

...

Harry followed him out of the class room and around the corner.

'Is this a booty call sir?' cooed Harry, who was skipping alone behind him.

'No Harry, I have something I wish to talk to you about.' Snape walked Harry all the way to the stone gargoyle that was the concealed entrance to the Headmistresses study. He stopped and faced the statue. 'Albus,' Snape said clearly. The statue sprang to life and stepped aside to reveal the steps beyond. 'After you Harry.'

Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him up the stairs. They reached the door and stepped though.

'What is it you need to tell me in here? Is it about yesterday?' Harry said, looking around at the room in confusion.

'Please mind what you say in here Harry…I meant Potter.' Snape said, turning his head to nod at the portrait of Dumbledore that was snoozing peacefully in his frame.

'Oh yeah, sorry. Then what is it…sir?' Harry added quickly.

'Come and sit down, there is something very delicate that I wish to discuss with you, and I don't have much time so here it is.' They had made their way to the two chairs facing the headmistress's chair. Their knees were almost touching, both facing each other, which made Snape feel nervous. Any second Minerva could walk in and see them.

'Potter, this morning the headmistress received a letter addressed to Dumbledore.' At the mention of his name, Snape saw Dumbledore stir in his chair, opening his eyes wide and stair in their direction.

'Please,' interrupted Dumbledore, 'don't stop on my account. Continue Severus.'

'As I was saying, she received a letter. It was from Sirius.' Snape stopped to allow the information to sink in. 'Of course, the headmistress and I left the castle immediately as were the in instructions in the letter. It told us to meet him at Grimmauld place. And…He was there.' He stopped again, he could see Harry's face, a mixture of disbelief and hope.

'It seems to be him. Every arrogant but of him.' Said Snape bitterly. 'Of course, we haven't done any tests on him, someone coming back from the dead is…pretty rare. Although you managed it…luckily,' Snape mumbled to himself.

Snape was concerned that Harry had still not said a word, so I continued to speak to fill the silence. 'He's on his was up with McGonagall as we speak. He wanted to see you straight away…thought it might be a nice surprise, obviously he didn't think he might scare you half to death, but then that's Black isn't it. Never thinking about anyone but…' He cut himself off, as he realised he was insulting someone very close to Harry. 'Sorry Harry. If you don't want to see him straight away, then that's ok. Or if you want to see him and want me to leave then that's up to you too.' Snape hoped that it wouldn't be that latter.

Harry looked up at him, 'I don't want you to leave.' Harry reached out took Snape's hand. He squeezed it, then quickly let go as he could see Dumbledore's eyes tracing their every move.

'I want to see Sirius. I want to know if it's actually him. But Sir... How can it be him?'

'I don't know Harry, I really don't know.'

They both heard a creaking of floor boards and they both jumped up of their chairs and away from each other just in time to see the door swing open. There stood Black, looking skinnier than ever.

'Harry!' Black shouted, crossing the room in two leaps and pulling Harry into a giant hug. Snape could see that Harry wasn't hugging back as enthusiastically as Black was. They broke apart and Black held Harry at the shoulders at arm's length.

'Look at you Harry. Look at you!' Black exclaimed. 'I can't believe it's you! You killed Voldermort, and here you are, still standing like nothing happened!'

'Hi Sirius,' whispered Harry. 'What are you doing here?'

'Beats me! He replied happily, shrugging his bony shoulders. 'All that matters is that I am back, and I'm me, and I'm with you!'

'Yeah, it's great Sirius. Really great.' Harry paused for a second before continuing, 'But you died Sirius, I saw Bellatrix kill you…we all did!'

'I know, what a bitch! But Minerva was just filling me in on her death, I wish I could have been there to see Molly knock her lights out. I'll have to thank her when I see her. I really think we should all get together soon, it's been what…3 years since I died, they must all be missing me, you know, Hermione and everyone.'

'Yes, I suppose they are Sirius.'

'Black,' Interrupted Snape who could see Harry didn't have anything left to say, 'first we need to find out why you are here. What happened when you fell beyond the veil in the department of mysteries, and who did this to you, if anyone?'

'Oh Snivelly, I wish you would be quiet for a second.' Said Sirius harshly. 'On second thoughts, Harry and I are doing just fine here without your assistance. You can leave now. I don't know why you even came, or why you thought it best to tell Harry I was coming.' He nodded towards the door, signalling that he should leave.

Snape felt anger bubble though him, 'For your information, Black,' He spat 'Harry and I are on better terms than you remember. I would even go so far as to call us friends. He saved my life, and that's something I will never forget.'

'Yeah well I wouldn't have.' Muttered Sirius.

'I wouldn't expect you to, I didn't even except Potter to, but he did. Potter is a very decent young man, it's a shame some of that doesn't rub off on you. It's a shame you didn't just stay dead!' He shouted, making Sirius step back.

'Professor Snape.' Whispered Harry, who Snape could see was watching, but made no attempt to go to Sirius' aid.

'I'm Sorry Potter. I didn't mean that. Black seems to bring out the worst in me. I must be leaving now.' Snape went to turn to the door when Dumbledore spoke up from his portrait.

'Severus? I wish to speak to you for a moment…In private if you please.'

'Yes of course, come alone Harry, Sirius,' spoke Minerva, speaking up at last. 'If there something about Sirius' return you wish to share Albus, I trust you will not keep it to yourself?'

'Of course not Minerva. This has nothing to do with Sirius. I just wish to speak with Severus.'

The rest of the party left the room, leaving Snape alone in the room. He walked around the desk and sat in a chair opposite the portrait. He remembered sitting in the exact seat nearly every day for a year while he was Headmaster. He missed Dumbledore's company, he had come to think of him as his only true friend, and hoped Dumbledore felt the same.

'Now Severus,' began Dumbledore. 'I wish to discuss Harry Potter. Or more accurately, your…relationship with him.'

Snape felt his heart suddenly start to race. How had they been that obvious? Why had Harry grabbed his hand? He had hoped that Dumbledore had not seen that particular gesture, but of course, as usual, Dumbledore saw everything…even from that small portrait of his.

'It's what you would expect from a student and his teacher.' Snape said, trying to keep his voice cool.

'The trouble is Severus, I think I am the only person on the plant to know when you are lying.'

'I…I have become friends with Harry. As I was saying to Black, he saved my life and I feel indebted to him. I have come to know him better than I thought I could, or would ever want to.' Snape was finding it difficult to phrase things. He was afraid of revealing more of the truth that he wanted to. 'Harry tried to catch my attention, and it worked. He is not his father's son as I always thought he was. He is his_ mother's_ son.

There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again. 'Very well Severus. I know that there is more to this than what you have said, but I will respect your privacy. You will tell me when you are ready. Just please keep Harry safe.'

'Always,' replied Snape.

...

I couldn't resist putting that bit on the end :) I really hope you like it, and like the direction the story is taking...They will all be going to the Burrow or Grimmauld place soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Well, you're still here which must mean I'm doing something right :D Hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, I wrote it in about an hour! I hope you like the way i'm developing the characters? Please tell me what you think!

...

The next few weeks past very slowly. The only times Snape saw Harry was in lessons, painfully trying to keep up the act of teacher student. The rest of the time Harry was with Sirius, who at Minerva's request, would stay in the castle until they had worked out how he had risen from the dead. This greatly angered Snape. Not only could he not see Harry, but when he did, Sirius was draped on him like some sort of body guard. Like someone was going to curse him in the corridors at any second. There was nothing to be done but remain calm, and remember that the Christmas holiday were one week away. Surly Harry could slip from the clutches of Black for a couple of hours. Enough for him to actually speak to Harry without minding every word he said.

Lesson were better though. No more exploding cauldrons, Harry had firmly got Snape's attention, and it wasn't going to waver. Harry still chose to sit at the front of the class opposite Snape's desk, though Weasley or Granger sat beside him most of the time.

'Weasley.' Snape said, the penultimate lesson before the holidays.

'Yes Professor?'

'If you insist on holding Miss Grangers hand under the table, even when I have told you I think seven times not to, then I will be forced to glue them together. Is that clear?'

Snape was happy to see that Harry laughed at this.

'Harry, why do you always take his side,' Ron said elbowing Harry in the ribs and nodding in Snape's direction.

'It's funny that's all.' Harry said shrugging.

'Yes Ron, I have told you not to hold my hand in class as well. Can't you see I am trying to read the potion on the blackboard?' Hermione whipped her hand away from Ron's and started to write down today's task.

Snape turned to the blackboard and continued to write instructions up. He couldn't help but notice that Weasley and Granger seemed to be arguing more and more. He tried not to associate himself with idol gossip, but they were friends of Harry's, so instead of drowning out the noise, he decided to listen.

'What up with you Hermione?' Ron asked.

'Nothing. Please just be quiet, I'm trying to work.'

'But we always used to hold hands in class. I like it.' Snape couldn't see Ron, but he guessed he was pouting.

'I know, but things change don't they.'

There was silence for a second.

'I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to sound mean. I just need to get on with my work. You understand don't you?'

'Yeah…sure,' he grumbled. 'You ok Harry?' Snape's ears perked up even more at the sound of Harry s name.

'Yeah, I'm great!' He answered perkily.

'I guess you would be, with Sirius being back and all. It's so great! You can actually be a family again. You, Ginny, Sirius…And when you leave school you'll have Teddy Lupin too! You'll be like a little family.'

'Yeah I guess so.' Harry replied. He sounded less enthusiastic at this, which pleased Snape. He wanted Harry for himself. He couldn't even really understand why he was still going around with Ginny.

'Are you and Ginny ok?' Ron asked sounding nervous. 'I saw her this morning looking a little unhappy?'

'I don't know. Nothing I do seems to make her happy. I saw her with that guy Antony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. They seemed to be getting a little cosy, so I asked her about it. She said there was nothing going on, but…I don't know. She made up this story about them working on a Defence project together.' Harry stopped.

'I don't know mate.' Ron replied. 'You don't sound to upset though, if you don't mind me saying.'

'I am, but I don't want to go crying all over the place do I?'

Snape didn't know if Harry was inventing something in order to break up with Ginny. That is sure what he hope. He hated the thought of Harry going to bed with Ginny every night when he could be with him. A trickle of hope entered Snape. He turned around and addressed the student, 'Today class, you will be working with dragon's claws. You will be inventing a potion, of your choice, and test its effects on your partners. Weasley Granger you two, Zabini Malfoy, McMillan you go with Mr. Thomas and Miss Brown with Miss Patill. Potter, you can test yours on me. Off you go.'

Snape saw that Harry looked surprise at getting him as a partner. 'So potter, what are your thoughts on inventing a potion?'

'Umm, well sir, I was thinking of a freezing charm.'

'Indeed, and what is it you wish to freeze?'

'Everyone in the class sir.' Harry gave a small cheeky smile at this.

'Well,' began Snape, not knowing what to say in reply, 'I'm sure that will be possible. It will have to be very strong, and Dragon Claws would certainly be the correct thing to use in such a potion. I will let you get on with it then.'

'Yes sir.'

Snape walked around the class, looking into each caldron, making sure to circle back round to Harry as often as possible. One hour past, and it was fifteen minutes till lunch. Snape asked each pair to bring their caldron to the front to test their potions.

'So, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what do you two have to show us?'

'Well,' said Hermione before Ron could speak, 'We have made a kind of Veritaserum, not as strong of course, as it hasn't had the correct brewing time, but I thought that Dragon claws might do the trick. May I test it on Ron?'

'Hmm, interesting Miss Granger, But I rather think that Mr. Weasley should test it on you first. You did make it after all.'

Hermione gave an odd sort of smile, Snape could tell that she wanted to say no, but there was no way she could do that without revealing there was something she wished to hide from Ron.

'Ok…Sir.'

Ron dipped a ladle into the potion and brought it up to Hermione's lips, she sipped at it.

'Now Ron, if you could ask her a question?' Snape said.

'Ok…umm, easy one,' he smiled, 'Do you love me?' He looked at Hermione who had an uncomfortable expression on her face.

'No,' she squeaked in a tiny voice. As soon as the words came out she clapped her hands to her mouth and shook her head.

'What?' Replied Ron, a look of heartbreak on his face. 'You don't love me?' He said.

Hermione shook her head again, meaning no. Before Ron could ask her anything else, she grabbed her bag and raced out of the dungeon. Ron, collecting his bag, chased after her.

'Well…Wasn't that dramatic.' Said Snape. 'Who would like to come up and test their potions next?'

Snape saw the whole class cower away from his desk. 'Very well. You all may go. I think that was too much excitement for one lesson…go on then.'

In surprise, everyone collected their things before Snape could change his mind. 'Except you Potter. I wish to speak to you about something.'

Snape waited until the class filled out, he went and locked the door behind him. He turned to find Harry standing right behind him. Harry pushed him against the door and held him there tight as he pressed his body against him. Their lips met and it was if nothing else mattered. Passion surged though Snape's body, their lips locked together, moving in perfect harmony, each tongue tracing a pattern of the others mouth. Snape's hands wound their way into Harry messy hair, grabbing fist full and driving himself deeper into Harry's mouth. Snape could feel Harry's hand move under his robes, stroking his stomach. His body ached for Harry, and he nervously began fumbling with the buttons on Harry's robes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

They jumped apart, each looking at the other, unsure of what to do. Snape straighten his robes and smoothed down his hair that was now stuck out at odd angles, rather like Harry's.

'Yes,' shouted Snape angrily.

'It's Black. Open up would you?'

Snape turned to Harry who pointed at the half undone buttons, He waited until Harry was finished and sitting in the chair in front of his desk before opening the door.

'Yes Black?' Snape spat.

'I was waiting for Harry. He didn't leave with his friends, so I thought I would see what was going on. Giving him a detention are you…as I suspected. Come alone Harry, Ginny has saved a seat for up at the Gryffindor table.' When Harry didn't move, Sirius entered the room and slung Harry's bag over his shoulder, 'come along now Harry.'

Harry looked to Snape, who nodded. Harry got up and walked through the door Sirius close at his heels. Just before Snape closed the door he could hear Sirius say, 'what's with Ron and Hermione? They seem a bit upset don't they? Maybe I'll go and have a word with Hermione? And you can speak to Ron?'

Snape closed the door and cursed Sirius loudly.

When will he be able to spend more than two minutes with Harry before getting interrupted? He couldn't wait for the holiday's, only three more days to go.

He sat down in his chair for a second, before realising it was lunch time. He left though the door he had just closed. He thought about the kiss he and Harry had just shared. At least Sirius returning had not ruined their relationship, which was a comfort he guessed.

...

I'd love to know what you think! Please Review, any comments are welcome! I just want to get better :D


	8. Chapter 8

Finally the Christmas Holidays were upon them. Trees lined the Great Hall as always. Professor Flitwick tried every year to outdo the magnificence of the year before, Severus entered the great hall on the first day of the holidays to see him standing atop a huge ladder negotiating with the fairies covering the tree to sit still and stop arguing with one another.

He didn't walk into the Hall, he just hovered at the entrance, scanning the heads of the crowd for Harry. He spotted him standing next to Ron and Ginny, he wasn't sure whether to walk over to him or not. He circled the crowd, trying to catch Harry's attention. Harry was laughing at a joke Ron had just told, he looked so handsome when he laughed, a spark of his mother's face shining though. Everyone was getting ready to leave on the Hogwarts express, though he suspected that Harry would apparate straight to the Burrow.

'Hello Snape,' Snape looked around to see Sirius standing behind him, also looking at Harry.

'Black' He replied looking back at the crowd, pretending to be admiring the Christmas trees.

'You keep turning up like a bad penny, Snape.'

'Funny, I could say the same about you.'

'Yes, well, I like to think of myself as a lucky penny,' Sirius smirked. 'Why is it that wherever Harry is, you seem to be?'

'As usual Black, you are displaying complete stupidity.' Snape replied, still determined to look anywhere but at Harry.

'How so Snape?'

'I am Potter's teacher. At Potter's school. I eat in the same place and sleep under the same roof. You could say the same for every pupil standing in this entrance hall.'

'Yes, well. I can't seem to shake you off. Next you will be saying that you are spending Christmas with us! Ha!' Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

'Sorry to disappoint, but I would rather spend it alone. Thanks.' Snape walked off in to the crowd, leaving Sirius standing by himself. He walked towards Minerva who was standing at the doors to the grounds with a huge scroll of parchment, checking names off as they students poured through the open doors onto the lawn.

'Hello Minerva, shouldn't Filtch be doing that?'

'Yes, he has a cold unfortunately. Blasted man, I'd fire him but…' She shrugged not knowing a reason.

'So, any luck on finding the reason for Black return?'

'No,' she replied absentmindedly. 'I was hoping on meeting with him in the holidays, maybe going back to the place he ummm…_landed. _I would appreciate your assistance if you wouldn't mind? Two minds and all that.'

'I don't suppose Black would be too happy about that.' He muttered.

'No, I expect not, but you are the most talented wizard I know, Sirius should be happy to have you help him.'

When Snape was surprised at the complement and said nothing in return so she continued, 'Well that's settled than, I will arrange it with Sirius.'

Snape couldn't help but feel pleased that now there seemed to be a reason for him to see Harry over the Holidays. He had been afraid that one wouldn't present itself. 'Very Well, I will be awaiting an owl.'

Snape watched as Harry came closer to the oak door, he managed to catch his eye as Minerva ticked him off the list, He mouthed the words _see you soon_, and watched Harry disappear though the doors and onto the lawn.

/

Christmas eve fast approached without a word from Minerva. Snape was feeling disappointed that he would not get to see Harry before Christmas. However, just as he was settling down with a stack of essays ready to mark, there was a knock at the door. Snape got up and opened the door and saw a note lying on the floor at his feet. He picked it up and opened it, he recognised Minerva flowing script and began to read.

_Severus, _

_Sirius has agreed to meet us today at noon. He will be waiting for us at Grimmauld place. I will meet you at the gates in 15 minutes._

_Minerva._

Throwing the parchment into the fire, he collected his travelling cloak and whipped through the door. He took the stairs two at a time and reached the gates ten minutes later. He waited in the snow, rubbing his hand together, wishing he had remember to bring his gloves, when Minerva jogged towards him, emerging from the mist.

'Hello Severus, Shall we get going?'

They walked beyond the gate and apparated.

'There you are,' shouted Sirius. 'Not like you to be late Minerva.'

'I had a quick word with Dumbledore before I left. Oh, hello Harry, will you be joining us?'

'Yes professor, if that's ok?'

'Of course,' replied Snape, not being able to hold back his smile. Seeing Harry again made his heart flutter, he longed to reach over and take Harry's hand.

'He insisted, that is all Minerva, I told his it would be boring at that…curtain _people _would be present, but…Not even that stopped him.'

Snape scowled at Sirius. An obvious attempt to tell him he wasn't welcome. 'Let's go,' Snape said turning to McGonagall.

'Well actually Sirius,' Harry spoke up, 'I actually wished to speak to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape regarding some homework that I am stuck on, if that is ok.' Harry shot Snape a warning look, widening his eyes as though there was something else he wished to say.

'Yes, Potter, I'm sure we would be able to help you,' Snape said slowly.

'Can't it wait Potter? We are here on rather urgent matters.'

'I'm afraid not Professor, I will be quick, I promise.' He turned to Sirius, 'Do you mind going up to my room and getting my work book?'

'Umm, yes of course,' Replied Sirius.

Snape watched as Sirius entered the house. Only then did Harry begin to speak.

'I'm sorry, but I lied just then, I wanted to talk to you about Sirius. He's been acting really strangely recently, and yesterday…' He paused. Snape stayed silent listening intently. 'Well I knew Ron and Hermione were have a rough patch but…' He paused again.

'What have Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have to do with this?' said McGonagall sharply.

'Yesterday, I walked into the Sirius's room. Everyone had gone out, but I came back to see if Sirius wanted to come with us. I…I went into the room and saw him and…Hermione. Together. In his bed. They didn't see me and I left straight away. I didn't know what to do. So I ummm…I spoke to Hermione this morning. She denied it at first but I told her I had saw them together. She said that they are in love and have been since our 5th year. But then he died.' Harry stopped, clear that he had nothing else to say.

'So you think this has something to do with Sirius coming back from the dead?' Asked McGonagall slowly.

'Well, I'm not sure Headmistress. But you know how clever Hermione is. If she had somehow found a way…'

'You know Potter,' Spoke Snape in a low voice. 'I have had a theory since I first saw that Sirius had returned. I couldn't think if any other way it could have happened. I myself have looked into the subject of resurrection. And other than you Harry, only have I came across it once. One person other thanSirius has EVER been brought back from the dead.' Snape stopped, trying to see if the truth had dawned on Harry. He was a smart boy and knew it wouldn't take long for him to realise.

'Cadmus Peverell. He rose the women he was in love with'

'Exactly Harry.'

'You mean,' began McGonagall, who Snape could see was trying to understand. She like everyone else had only discovered recently that the stories were not stories. 'You mean the second brother. You think the resurrection stone was used?'

'I have had the suspicion for a while, but did not know who could have done such a thing. I knew of course that you Harry would never have used it. You know, above anyone that the dead have no place in this world, or you could have used it when you had it a year ago. And now, what you just said about Miss Granger…' Snape stopped to let Harry speak.

'She doesn't know where it is though. Not even I know.'

'And you didn't tell her. Didn't tell her where you _think_ it might be?'

'Well…I dropped it. In the Forbidden forest. I don't know where. I was a bit preoccupied by the fact that I was going to let Voldemort kill me…you know?'

'You dropped it in the forest!?' Repeated Minerva, 'but I asked you were it was and you told me you didn't know, that you never had it!'

'I know professor. I thought it best that no one know where it was.' Harry looked at his shoes.

'Well I think It's clear that Hermione knows where it…'

'I couldn't find it Harry!' Sirius shouted, interrupting Snape. Running down the steps of number 12.

'Oh, well don't worry then,' Harry said quickly. 'You know what, I'm not feeling very well, and I might just go inside. I can talk to you both when you get back.' Harry added the last bit slowly in a knowing voice.

'Yes. I think that's best.' Said McGonagall.

'Great,' Harry said in a cheery voice. 'I'll tell Mrs Weasley there will be two more for dinner tonight.'

Snape watch Harry turn and walk back towards the door. Snape felt a mix of emotions. As he turned towards Minerva, she seemed to be trying to tell him something. He concentrated and could feel her opening her mind to him. _Don't tell him we know yet. See how much he __knows._

_..._

**_Hope you enjoyed :D I'm trying to update as often as possible. I am literally writing like the wind, all for your enjoyment._**

**_If you want to review, that would be great! Even just a couple of words would mean the world to me._**

**_Till next time then peeps._**


	9. Chapter 9

This was a fun chapter! Hope you like!

...

'Before we leave Sirius, I just want to ask you again, do you have any idea how you came back from the dead?' McGonagall asked, fixing Sirius with a piercing stare.

'What? Of course I don't, I've told you already. I appeared in the middle of nowhere!' He said defensively.

'Really Black. In the middle of nowhere, and I guess that was where you were about to take us was it? The middle of nowhere.' Snape could see the Black was hiding something, and he wasn't doing a very good job of concealing it. 'Black. You are hiding something, I can always tell.'

'Oh, and what are you, a mind reader.' Sirius snapped back.

'Well as a matter of fact, I suppose you could say I am.' Snape smiled at the nervous look of Sirius's face. Sirius stayed completely silent, not willing to divulge anything. 'Very well then Black, if you are not willing to tell us what you know then answer me this, how do you feel?'

'What do you mean? I'm fine'

'I'm not asking you for my pleasure Black, so stop and think for a moment. How do you _feel_?'

'I, I mean I knew that I would feel slightly different from before, but…' He trailed off.

'Emptiness? Like a ghost, like you're not really here? Like sometimes when you are alone, you feel like you could still be dead?' Snape said, watching Sirius's faces closely.

'Well, I suppose...A bit. But that must just be a side effect surley!? It will go away. I already feel better than when I first woke up.' He said, as though he was trying to convince himself.

'They are indeed side effects Black. It's because you do not belong in this world anymore.'

'Severus is right Sirius. Something has brought you back, and it's not anything good. You MUST tell us what you know, or we will not be able to help you.' McGonagall looked grave.

'I...I don't know how she did it. She won't tell me…'

'And this is Miss Granger is it,' Cut across Snape.

Sirius looked shocked for a moment than bowed his head and nodded. 'Hermione didn't think anyone would ever find out, that's why I kept if from you both. When I returned, I knew I had to see her straight away, I knew that she is the only one who would do something like this. I met with her, only to find out that she was engaged to Ron. Ron! Of all people. She said that she had found a way, and that she never once stopped thinking about me. I tried to get her to tell me what she did! Only dark magic could have done something like this. I don't want her to get hurt because of me!'

'I think we need to talk to Miss Granger, don't you Snape.'

'Indeed. I think we should go inside. After you Black.'

Sirius, who still had his head down walked to the door, opened it and went inside. He went down the corridor, Snape and McGonagall at his heels. They reached the Kitchen and Snape indicated that Sirius should sit down. 'Don't move, I will go and get the girl.' He disappeared and went upstairs. He wasn't sure what room to knock on, all the doors looked alike in this house, this disgusting house. He knocked on the first, and was greeted by Harry. Harry swung his arms around Snape's neck and dragged him inside the room. He was so surprised by Harry's sudden outburst that they went crashing into the bed, landing onto of Harry.

'Well hello Professor. What are you doing in my bedroom?' Harry whispered teasingly.

'Harry…'Snape pushed the stray hairs on Harry's forehead out of his face, and began stroking him. 'Harry I have missed you so much. You have no idea.'

'I know. I have missed you like crazy! Sirius just won't leave me alone!'

'Yes, I have noticed.' Snape began to push himself of the bed when Harry's closed his hand around his wrist.

'Where are you going sir?'

'I need to find Miss Granger. Sirius has admitted that she did something, we need to talk to her.' Harry began to kiss Snape neck, nibbling up towards his ear. 'Harry…Please…They are waiting for me.'

'Ok, ok…Kill joy. She's in the next room up the stairs. I'll come with you.'

Snape found Hermione. She was sitting in bed with Ron, and knew instantly why he had come.

'You know don't you?'

Snape nodded, 'We need you in the Kitchen,'

Ron looked confused, 'What?'

'Oh Ronald, please do be quiet. You may join us, although I think that you may not want to hear what will be said.'

Snape had always hated Ron, his vacant expression every time anyone asked him a question, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for him at this present moment. He was about to find out that his fiancé was in love with a man twice her age, and had just bought him back from the dead. Not exactly the best news.

They all followed him to the kitchen and took their seats around the table.

'So,' Began McGonagall. 'I think it would be best for everyone if only the truth was told at this table.' Everyone looked at Hermione, who looked down and started crying into her lap.

'Hermione!' Yelled Ron, he leaped off his chair to comfort her. 'What are you playing at, eh? What exactly is this all about?'

'I can take it from there thanks Ron,' Said Sirius, wrapping his arms around Hermione. 'You may not feel like comforting her once she tells you the truth.'

'The truth? What truth? What are you doing Sirius, take your hands off her, I am perfectly capable of looking after her thanks.' He tried to regain is grip on Hermione, when he rose her head and pushed Ron off her.

'Minee, what are you...?' Ron stopped and looked in horror as she locked fingers with Sirius. Snape was watching the scene, and despite himself, was rather enjoying himself. Ron's face turned purple. When Ron seemed to regain the use of his voice he said, 'You…and him. You and Sirius.' With every word he was getting louder. 'Sirius?' He put on a horrible high pitched voice pretending to be Hermione, 'Oh Ron, I know its late, but I promised Sirius I would help him with something…Oh Ron, I know I said I would be able to help you with your homework, but I'm so tired, I might just go and half a bath, oh RON!' He shouted, launching himself at Sirius, wrestling him to the ground and punching every bit of flesh he could find. 'OH RON, SORRY I SAID I DIDN'T LOVE YOU. I MADE THE POTION WRONG! OH RON, SORRY I'M SHAGGING SIRIUS ON THE SIDE MORE LIKE!'

Harry tried to grab Ron from behind, putting his arm around Ron's neck and pulling up as hard as he could. There was a choking should and Ron collapsed on to the floor in tears.

Mrs. Weasley, who could no doubt have heard the commotion from the far side of the house had entered the room, her flaming hair flying everywhere. 'RONALD!' she shouted. 'What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing!?'

TBC…

...

I could tell straight away that this chapter was going to run WAY over...so I thought I would split it into two...More on the way tomorrow though, don't worry! :D

Please Review if you liked it! It means a lot to me...


	10. Chapter 10

Second half of Chapter 10...Enjoy. (things heat up a bit)

...

'Molly!' Minerva panted.

'What is going on!? Severus, what do you think you're doing throwing my son across the room!?'

'He was about to strangle Harry to death, so I thought I should step in.' He replied casually. He saw the look of confusion on her face. 'A few things have happened have happened in the last minute that you might want to be made aware of.'

'No,' squeaked Hermione from the corner. She was sitting beside Sirius stroking his hair and searching his body for cuts and bruises.

'I am sorry Miss Granger, but the time for secrets is well and truly over. If you'd prefer, I could get Molly up to date with today events?' Snape looked over to Hermione's sobbing head and she nodded. 'Very well then,' He turned back to Molly, 'It seems that Miss Granger is in a relationship with Black. And has been for some time. It is our belief that she is the one who brought him back from the dead.'

'What! No! I didn't!' Hermione was looking wildly round the room.

'I'm afraid that Black confessed to us Granger.' Snape said shorty

'YOU! Screamed Molly. 'YOU!' She pointed at Hermione. 'HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON LIKE THIS YOU HIEDOUS GIRL!'

'I know you feel angry Molly,' said Minerva, getting up to put her arm around her, 'please do you think you could contain your anger, just for the moment? Please?'

Molly was shaking with anger. Her face turning red the way Ron's always did when he was angry. She nodded and sat down next to Ron, who was quietly sobbing and clutching his head where a large bruise was beginning to irrupt.

'Very well Minerva.'

'Thank you, Molly. Now,' she said turning to Sirius. 'You told me and Severus that Miss Granger here told you that she was the one who brought you back, isn't that right Sirius?'

'Yes,' he replied Sirius.

'And,' continued Snape, 'I believed that the only thing that could have possibly brought you back was the resurrection stone.'

Snape watched Hermione very closely for a giveaway sign, and that is what he got. She double-taked looking at Snape as though she couldn't believe what he had just said.

'I'm guessing that from you reaction Miss Granger that I am correct in thinking that you used the resurrection stone.'

'But how!' Shouted Harry still sitting where Ron had left him.

'I…' began Hermione 'Now Harry don't be angry with me.'

'HA!' snorted Ron.

Hermione ignored Ron's outburst. 'I remembered you said you dropped it in the forest. And I know that you said it was best that no one knew where it was, but I just couldn't leave it alone. I knew that if I found it, I could bring Sirius back! Harry! How can you be angry with me for that! Sirius is alive again, and it's all because I found the ring. I didn't just do it for me Harry.' She said pleading 'I did it for you too! I did it for everyone who had ever met this wonderful man. 'She turned to Sirius and stroked his face. 'It wasn't his time. He was so young. I couldn't just let him stay dead. Please believe me Harry!.'

'I'm sorry Miss Granger,' said Snape, 'but that wasn't your choice to make. The dead must stay dead.'

'Oh and what are you going to do Snivelus!? Kill me?' Yelled Sirius.

'Of course not. I am no murdered.'

'HA! Not from I've heard!' He barked.

'Don't talk to him like that Sirius,' Shouted Harry.

'Since when did you care how I spoke to him? I can say, or do anything to him I like.' Sirius got up and walked towards Snape. Snape watched Black as he squared his shoulders. Snape felt anything but scared. Even Sirius with a wand did scare him. Snape was about to get out his wand when Harry got up and strode between them. Snape felt so touched that Harry was willing to stand up for him, especially against Sirius, his godfather.

'Get out of it Harry!' Sirius said, shoving Harry put the way.

'Don't you dare touch Harry like that,' Yelled Snape, raising his voice for the first time that day.

'And what is it to you Snivelus? He is my godson not yours! Put that wand away and face me like a man. I know that may be hard for…'

Sirius didn't finish his sentence because Snape raised his fist and punched his square in the face. Sirius staggered back, hit the table and was knocked sideways. Harry didn't stoop down to help Sirius, but stood by Snape's side, looking down at him bleeding into his shirt on the floor. Snape couldn't contain his smile as Harry looked up into his face, smiling too.

'Severus! Control yourself!' Screamed Minerva.

'As you wish Headmistress.' Replied Snape, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that she seemed to miss.

'Miss Granger that was a very silly thing you did! Very silly indeed!' Said Minerva, looking sternly down at her.

'Yes miss, I know I shouldn't have.' She put her hand into her pocket and drew out the resurrection stone. It was exactly how Snape remembered it when he healed Dumbledore's hand. A black stone with a crack right down the centre. She held it out and Snape crossed the room to take it off her.

'Thank you Miss Granger.' Snape said, examining the ring.

'Now, all we have to do is decide what we are going to do about all of this. It should ultimately be down to Sirius. It is his life after all, or what is left of it,' Minerva said.

Everyone in the room was silent. Ron and his mother still sitting in the floor. Sirius still bleeding at Snape's feet, Harry standing beside him. Hermione curled into a ball, knees up to her chest and Minerva watching over them all like an overgrown hawk.

Ron moved first. He raised from his sitting positon and walked towards the door, his mother following close behind him. 'Well I'm off. It clear I am no longer wanted.' He sniffed, holding back the tears. 'I don't care what happens next. It doesn't concern me anymore.' He left the room.

Sirius was the next to move. He also rose, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, walked over to Hermione and picking her up. 'We need to think about what we should do next.' They both left the room leaving Snape, Harry and Minerva.

'Well then Snape. I suppose there is nothing more to be done. Shall I take that off you?' McGonagall said holding out her hand. Snape hesitated for a second looking down at the ring. He would have killed for the power to raise the dead. But looking down at Harry, he realised that he no longer needed to. He had exactly who he wanted standing right next to him. He put the ring in her hand, and she closed her fingers around it.

'Shall we go?'

'No I don't think so Minerva. I think I will stay a while longer.'

'As you wish Severus,' McGonagall answered looking slightly confused. She left the room leaving Harry and Snape alone. At last.

Snape took Harry's hand and pulled him into the most passionate kiss they had shared yet. Snape's hands were under Harry's shirt, grasping at every bit of skin he could find. He could feel Harry reciprocating, feeling his soft hands against the small of his back. Their tongues were battling with each other, their lips moving in perfect rhythm. Snape broke the kiss, and lent in to whisper in Harry's ear, 'I have a Christmas present for you Harry…Come with me.' Snape grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to Harry's room. Upon entering, he turned and ripped the shirt off of Harry, buttons flying everywhere. Snape got down onto his knees and kissed Harry's bare chest, moving slowly down his torso. When getting to his belt, he stopped and slipped the belt from its loops and pulled apart the top button of his jeans. Harry trousers came off with ease, followed by his underwear. Snape felt Harry's hands in his hair then push him over so Snape was lying on this back. Harry climbed on top straddling him, pinning him to the floor. Snape closed his eyes, a feeling of complete bliss falling over him as Harry started to remove his cloths, starting with his robes and moving quickly to his underwear. They both lied there together, staring into each other's eyes, knowing that what they were about to share with each other would be the best experience of either of their lives.

They stared gently, moving together in perfectly in sync. Both men groaned and screamed in passion, loud enough for the whole house to hear, but neither one of them cared. Nothing would ever tear them apart. And as they finished in an explosion of pleasure, they turned to each other and whispered at the same time 'I love you.'

...

Ok, so that was the first 'sex' I have ever written...I hope it was ok? I'm sorry if it was graphic enough...I wasn't sure how far to go. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, More chapters to come! Don't worry :D When I re-read this chapter, I thought 'you know what, i think this could be the last chapter'...But I don't really want it to end yet, I hope you are all happy about that!?

Anyways...Ramble over...Till Next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas morning :D

...

Snape woke up the next morning wrapped in Harry's arms. He felt so warm and safe, as though nothing in the world could hurt him. He just lay there, eyes still closed, feeling the warmth of the winter sun shining though his eye lids. He felt Harry stir besides him and opened his eyes to see Harry's striking green eyes staring back at him.

'Good morning beautiful,' whispered Harry, nibbling Snape's ear playfully.

Snape smiled. He loved what Harry was doing to him. At the beginning he felt scared, confused at these new feelings, but now…Snape had changed so much, he had become a better person, a kinder one, one that he was proud to be.

He propped himself up onto his arm, the bed cover falling away to reveal his pale chest. Harry started playing with the black hair absentmindedly.

'So,' continued Harry, 'you said something about a Christmas present before we…you know.' He smiled.

'You know what, I think I did didn't I. But I just couldn't help tearing your clothes off, it completely slipped my mind.' Snape rummaged around in the robes that covered the floor. He managed to find a small box amongst the mess and handed it to Harry.

'Here, it's only small. What do you buy the man who has everything?' Snape laughed.

'Everything that's important,' Harry answered pointing at Snape's chest. He took the little box and shook it. 'Ooo what is it? A broomstick!?...Only joking.' He carefully unwrapped the bow from the top and opened it.

Snape watched Harry closely. A look of confusion fell across his face.

'A locket?' He asked.

'Open it.'

He did. That was the reaction he was looking for. Harry stared at the two photos inside the little windows. Two pictures of a red headed women, smiling and waving.

'It was your mothers. She gave it to me in our final year of Hogwarts. By then we weren't really friends anymore. We had unfortunately taken very different paths. But on out last day, at graduation, she came up to me and thanked me for being there at the beginning. When everything had been scary and new, and when she was worried that she was a freak, she said I was there for her. Not only as a friend, but as her best friend. She gave me this so I would always remember her. And till two days ago when I decided to give it to you, I have always worn it. I decided it was time. That on the front there is a lily. I engraved that on the front myself, and put the pictures in. I though you would want it.' Snape who was staring at the locket, looked up to see tears in Harry's eyes.

'Severus, I…I don't know what to say. This is the most beautiful and valuable thing anyone has ever given to me.' Harry flung his arms around Snape's shoulders. 'Thank you so much.' Snape could feel tears drip onto his back. He hugged Harry tighter nestling his face into his neck. 'I love you Severus. You know that don't you.'

'You are the first person to ever say that to me Harry.' He smiled, pulling away to face Harry, a tear now in his eye too. 'Yes, I do believe you. I believed you straight away when you said it last night, and I believe you now. I will always believe you. And I will always love you.'

Snape had never felt so happy than he had these past few months. Lying there in bed with Harry, on Christmas Day their naked bodies entwined together. He hardly dared believe that he could be so happy.

'Severus, I've got you a present too...It seems rather small compared to this,' He held up the locket.

'Harry, I don't need a present. You are my present. You are the only think I will ever need.'

Harry handed him the present anyway. It was small, just like the present Snape had given Harry. He opened it and saw a beautiful silver ring, two hands holding a heart with a crown ontop. It looked like that they had both thought to give each other jewellery. 'This is beautiful Harry,' Snape whispers, taking it out of its box and slipping it onto his finger, 'How did you know that my ring finger would be the only finger it would fit on?'

'Just a guess,' He winked. 'It's called a Claddagh ring. It's a kind of muggle love token. The heart symbolizes love, the hands friendship, and the crown loyalty.'

'Harry, I love it. Thank you so much! I promise I will always wear it.' Snape looked down at his hand, admiring the ring, watching it as it shone in the light of the sun. A love token. Snape felt overjoyed. Harry had thought to give him a love token, even before he had told him he loved him.

They lied together for a while longer, knowing that soon that house hold would be awake. Knowing that the awkwardness would be intensified tenfold as the Weasley's, Hermione and Sirius all sat around one table. Something Snape could do without.

'Harry?'

'Yeah,' he replied in a sleepily, stretching his arms above his head.

'Do you wish me to stay for Christmas dinner today?'

'Only if you are comfortable with it. I don't care who knows about us now. I will tell them all today if that is what you wish?'

'I…Would you be willing to do that? I mean, they may not accept it!'

'If they don't, then I don't want to spend Christmas with them.' Harry said simply, stroking the side of Snape's face.

...

Please review if you liked it? I will update very soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, So I thought i would do a chapter from Harry's point of view, and explore his and Sirius's relationship a bit. This will probably be the only Harry chapter...unless you guys really like it? Enjoy :D

...

'Are you sure you want me to come down with you? Straight away?' Snape asked nervously.

'Yes of course,' Harry shot Snape a dazzling smile.

'I really feel it's best if you go down first and…tell everyone. I'm not really in the mood for another fight with Sirius. Only if that's ok with you though.'

Harry could definitely sense nervousness in his voice. Severus sat up in bed, bed sheets half covering his naked body. Harry had never felt luckier than he did right at that second. He dressed and stood by the door ready to go downstairs. Hand waiting on the door knob. 'Ok Severus, I'll go and tell them first. I'll call when I'm ready ok?' He went over and gave Severus a peck on the cheek.

'Be careful ok? I think we both know how irrational Black can be.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure after he's done screaming and shouting, he'll come round…It's not like he hasn't got anything to be forgiven for, is it?' He thought of Hermione, and the crushed looked on Ron's face. 'That reminds me, I should go and see if Ron is alright, I'll go talk to him after I'm done with Sirius.'

He walked from the room and made his way down stairs, past the portrait of Sirius's mother who was muttering behind her curtain, and town towards the kitchen door. He pressed his ear to it, and heard Sirius and Hermione's voices. He pushed the door, it made no noise, but the two people standing by the oven jumped apart.

'Oh, hello Harry, want some breakfast?' Sirius smiled, not quite meeting his eyes.

'Uh, yeah sure…Sirius, could I just speak to you for a sec?' Harry looked over at Hermione.

'Whatever you have to say, she can hear too.' He retorted, putting his arm around her shoulders.

'Look Sirius, I want to talk to you about me, ok? Don't flatter yourself into thinking everything is about you. Hermione, could you just leave us alone, yeah?'

She looked so small and nervous standing next to Sirius, like a little mouse. 'Uh, yeah, ok Harry.' She scurried across the kitchen and through the door.

'Now, what's this all about Harry?' He questioned, sitting at the head of the table, inviting Harry to do the same. 'Could it have anything to do with those noises coming from your room last night?'

Harry stopped half way towards his chair, mouth hanging slightly open. He quickly tried to recompose himself before sitting down. 'So what if it is?'

'Look harry, I know about you and Ginny, I know how close you are and everything. But please, if you could just try and restrain yourselves when there's a house full of people…ok?' Sirius almost had a smirk on his face. 'Look, I like Ginny, she's a great girl. I must admit I was a bit surprise when you told me about the pair of you, but, the heart wants what it wants.' He stopped. Waiting for Harry to reply. When he didn't, he continued. 'So, you wanted to talk to me about you and Ginny? Do I hear wedding bells? No? Oh, god…Don't tell me she pregnant!'

'NO! No nothing like that Sirius. Trust me! No, it's not actually about her…Well I suppose she is kind of part of it…Or not a part of it anymore would be more accurate.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you see, me and Ginny aren't really working out.' Harry talked slowly.

'Well, you seemed to be working out last night…if you get my meaning,' Sirius winked.

'I wasn't with Ginny last night.' Harry rushed quickly.

Sirius was silent for a moment. 'Not Ginny. Then who? You've got a new girlfriend?'

'Not a girlfriend, no.'

'Ok Harry. I can put up with you and Ginny, or you and a girlfriend doing…you know what…in my house. But you cant just invite strange girls into your room for the night. Ok? I have to have ground rules somewhere, I know you have…needs.'

'No Sirius. That's not what I'm saying. It wasn't a…_girl _friend.'

Sirius was silent for a second, his brow furrowed, not quite sure what to say, before, 'Ooooh! Ok, I get you now! Oh Harry, this must have been hard for you to tell me! Don't worry, I totally accept any decision you make, ok?' Sirius was smiling, a great big hearty smile. Not exactly when Harry was expecting….Now for the hard bit, he thought.

'So, does he go to Hogwarts?' Sirius pushed.

'Uh no…I did meet him there though. I've actually known him for ages, but we started seeing each other recently.'

'oh, so he's older is he?'

'Yeah, a bit…'

'What house was he in?'

'Well…you must know what not _all_ Slytherins are bad, right?'

'He's a Syltherin? Come on Harry, aim a little higher! ...Hang on, you said that you _met_ him at Hogwarts…but he doesn't go there anymore? … And he's older…and a slyther…fuck.' Sirius was piecing it all together, and seemed to have come to a conclusion. Harry sat with bated breath, his heart pumping ferociously in his chest.

'The way he was looking at you! He defended you, he told me you had become friends!' Sirius's voice was getting louder with every word. 'and it turns out you were FUCKING HIM!? YOU AND SNAPE!? Do you know how wrong that is Harry?'

'HA! Says you, the guy who came back from the dead who sleeping with my best friend.' Harry got up, his chair flying, shouting angrily, inches from Sirius's face.

'That's completely different!' Sirius threw his chair aside too. 'Those noises I heard last night…you and Snape, it makes me sick!'

'Yeah right…the same. At least I was of ages when Severus started to show interest in me…unlike _some_ people!'

'I can't believe you are siding with him. SNAPE! Over me, your godfather! That disgusting slimy snake, it's like de ja vu, like when he used to slither all over your mother. He made her sick, luckily your father was there to protect her.'

'She didn't need protecting. Severus loved Lily, just like he loves me. He would have done anything for her, infact, he did. He was willing to die for her, willing to die knowing that no one will ever know he was a good guy. He is twice the man you could ever be Sirius. Twice! He's such an amazing man, who cares about me, and loves me. Now, you sit down and shut your face and forget all the prejudice you have for him, and shake his hand. You hear me?'

Sirius had his fist pushed against the table, knuckles white, ready to throw a punch. Harry saw him shift his hand, a murderous look in his eyes. 'Don't think for one second that I won't stun you, ok?'

Sirius turned round and threw a punch at the stove, 'Fuck,' he grimaced holding his hand to his chest. 'This situation is totally screwed up you know.' He said, finally turning back to face Harry. 'But ok, I will be the bigger man here and say I will never be ok with this. Never. But I accept your decision. I hope that's enough. And in return, I want you to accept my decision on…on asking Hermione to marry me.'

'Really? Wow, big move. Are you really ready for that?'

'We think so,' spoke Hermione from the door.

'Oh, so I suppose you heard the whole thing then?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Yeah. And Harry, I'm with Sirius on this one…'

'Well that's a surprise,' Harry mumbled under his breath.

'How could a man like that love you…or anyone for that matter? Don't kid yourself, he'll just end up hurting you.'

'Could you just stop? Before I decide that I don't want to see either of you ever again. Thanks.' Harry walked the length of the kitchen, and left though the door.

...

Thank you for all the reviews to far :) Keep them coming!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the comments guy! They really help me, and show that you care about the story, which I LOVE! Keep them coming!

(I keep getting e-mails saying I've added a new chapter when I haven't...If you are getting these emails too, and click on it to find I haven't...I'm sorry :( I don't know why it's doing it)

Anyway...Here we go...

...

Harry headed straight up to Ron's room after leaving the kitchen. He felt nervous as he climbed the stairs, he hoped that Ginny was in her room to avoid any awkward questions. He felt guilty for the way he was treating Ginny. She just didn't seem to get him, fussing all over him all the time, as though any minute he was about to die. He didn't want to be reminded of any of that. She had kept trying to talk to him over the whole Christmas holiday, he had said that he needed some space, but she didn't seem to want to listen. And after what happened last night…He knew he was going to have to break it off for good. He was unsure of how Ron would react to this. Ron himself had noticed the friction between them for months now, so it can't come as a surprise to him. He only hoped that Ron wouldn't fly off the handle and tell Ginny before he had the chance too.

He was really worried about Ron, what Hermione had admitted to yesterday crushed him, he wanted to be able to be there for Ron, to console him, but he was nervous that he wouldn't be able to do that because of what he had done to Ginny.

He knocked on the door and waited. Ron's voice replied harshly, 'I don't want to talk to you.'

'Ron? Its me.' Harry said kindly.

'Oh, come in then.' Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. The room was dark, the curtains were pulled across and Ron was sitting in a pile of blankets on his bed.

'Hey Ron, can I sit?'

'Yeah sure,' he pushed some dirty tissues off the bed onto the floor to create a space. Harry sat gingerly onto the corner, and faced Ron.

'How're you holding up?' Harry asked consolingly.

'How'd you think?' he sniffed, 'the love of my life has left me for a man twice her age! She has betrayed my trust, cheated constantly on me, and reduced me to a snivelling mess.' He yelled in Harry face.

Harry didn't know what to say in return. He sat there in silence, until Ron broke the silence. 'I'm sorry for snapping at you mate. It's not your fault that she's a bitch. It's not like you have control over…Black.' He spat his name.

'No, I wish I did. I wish this had never happened.' Harry looked down and started playing with the edge of the duvet. 'We just had a giant row actually. I don't even want to look at him right now.'

'Harry, I'm so happy you've taken my side on this!'

'Of course I have! How could you think that I wouldn't! You're my best friend Ron.'

'Well, it seems we're both single now doesn't it?' Ron said, seeing Harry's face crease in confusion, 'I kind of guessed that you and Ginny weren't working out. She told me last week that you were on a kind of break. So I guess that means we're not going to be brothers in law after all then.'

'No, I guess not…So Ginny told you we were broken up.' Harry was beginning to feel slightly relieved.

'Well, yeah…Kind of. She said you hadn't really spoken in 2 weeks, and she assumed you wernt together anymore. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but she left Grimmuld Place last night to have Christmas with Antony Goldstein.'

Harrys thought were flying all over the place. He tired not to give away his confusion, and tried quickly to sort out the facts in his head.

_So, she thought they were over. She went to Antony's last night, so what Snape and I did wasn't wrong at all, and I shouldn't feel guilty about it. Ok, so I must not give away that I thought we were still together, otherwise it will look like I knowingly cheated on her._

'Oh really? I didn't know she was leaving. Well I suppose that's fair, she can see someone new…and so can I.'

'And so can I…' Ron burst into tears again. Harry patted him on the back and passed him another tissue.

'Oh Harry, will I ever find love again? Its always been her you know. Ever since I first met her, that bossy eleven year old that I met on the train. I could never thing of being with anyone but her…even during that whole lavender fiasco.'

'Don't be silly Ron, of course you'll find someone else. I've just lost Ginny too you know, But I'm not going to let that stop me from finding someone else. Someone I love even more.'

'You know you're right Harry. I just need time to see it for myself. But I will.'

'Uh, Ron. There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about.' Harry started wearily.

'Oh yeah, what's that,' He muffled behind a tissue.

'I wanted to tell you that I have actually met someone else.' There was silence for a moment.

'That's great, I suppose. A bit quick getting over my sister, but I suppose she's gone and done that same thing to you. Uh, who is she?...or he?'

'What? What do you mean he!?' Harry almost shouted, completely in shock.

'Well,' Ron looked down shifting awkwardly, 'I'm your best friend Harry, did you think I wouldn't notice…you know, glancing in the showers and stuff like that…Not that I ever saw you look at me!' Ron added quickly.

'I, umm. Well, I suppose I can't deny it then.'

'Haha, I knew it! It was a bit of a guess…so, who is he then? Is he in our house? Is it Dean?'

'No and NO! He's actually left Hogwarts already. You know, this is like de ja vu, I had this very same conversation with Sirius about five minutes ago.' Harry laughed, then looked at the expression on Ron's face and stopped abruptly.

'You told Sirius before you told me? I'm supposed to be your best friend.' Ron looked hurt.

'No, it's not like that Ron! I wanted to tell you first, of course I did…Its just, I knew it would be more of a shock to him, I didn't want him to go nuts and hurt Severus….' He stopped and put his hand to his mouth. 'Crap'

'Severus!? Severus…Snape? You're seeing Snape? Tell me you're joking Harry!'

'I…No. I mean, I'm not joking…me and Severus are together.'

'Fuck. What the Fuck Harry? It's Snape! What the bloody hell are you thinking!?' Ron got to his feet and looked down at Harry who was still perched on the end of the bed.

'It's not what you think. You don't know him the way I do. This is why I wanted to tell Sirius first. Severus is here in the house. I needed to tell him first because I was afraid he would hurt him.' Ron face was still full of disgust. 'Ron, please listen to me. Ever since I saved Severus from Voldemort…I can't explain it. I had all these feelings rush into me, like I was seeing him for the first time, like he wasn't the man who tortured me for the past six years. He was suddenly this amazing and brave man, who was willing to give his life to protect me. I pursued him, he didn't lay a finger on me until I laid one on him. He's a good man. An amazing man…and I think I've fallen in love with him.'

Ron was silent, listening intently. 'You…Love him.'

'Yes,' Harry whispered.

'Ok.' Ron said resolutely. 'There is obviously nothing for me to say. You have thought this through, and you're right. I don't know him the way you do. To me, he is scary potions master… But to you he is a wonderful man, and I trust your decision Harry. Of course I trust your decision.' He exhaled loudly, 'Ok…You and Snape…Wow.'

'I know mate…I know. I was as surprised as you the first time I looked at Snape and felt something opposite of loathing.' He stood up and hugged Ron. Ron wasn't expecting it, but reciprocate. 'You really are the best mate anyone could ever have. And don't worry, you will get past Hermione, ok? I'll be with you every step of the way.' They broke apart, and Harry clapped Ron on the back. 'Tell you what, let's get out of here yeah? Back to Hogwarts, we'll have Christmas in the common room. I'm sure we'll be the only ones there. I bet McGonagall won't mind if your family gate crash, go ask your Mum and Dad, ok? I'll go and pack ready to go. Meet you in the entrance Hall in 5.'

Harry walked to the door and turned his head when he reached the door, 'Do me a favour and don't tell anyone else yet. There's bound to be fireworks and awkward questions, and I don't want you in the firing line.'

Ron nodded and started throwing things into his trunk. Harry left the room, went down one flight of stairs and entered his room. 'Better get packing, Sirius isn't a happy bunny. I thought it would be better if we spent Christmas in the Gryffindor common room,' Harry saw the disappointed expression on Severus's face as he swung his legs out of bed. 'Don't worry, you'll be there too. Ron knows and it's all good. Come on,' He swooped down and kissed Snape gently, 'better get your clothes on.'

...

The next few chapters are going to be a bit Sirius-less...I hope that's ok...Comment if you want to see more or less of him. Or if you want the story to move in a different direction completely. Up to you guys really!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the slow(ish) update! Thanks for reading everyone! It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying my writing! :D

...

Harry packed his truck at full speed and heaved it from the room down to the hall way were Ron was waiting. Severus nervously followed behind Harry, nodding at Ron as they gained eye contact.

'Hello Professor,' Ron said gingerly.

'Mister Weasley.' Snape answered awkwardly. 'Merry Christmas.'

The three of them stood for a moment before Harry broke the silence. 'So…This is weird. Anyway, Ron, are your family going to meet us there? Or will we all be departing together?'

'Oh, they should be down in a sec. I told them your idea, Mums thrilled. She didn't want to spend a second longer in this house. We only stayed because she didn't want to leave you by yourself.'

'Ah, well that's nice of her.' Harry smiled.

Ron kept glancing sideways at Snape when he though he wasn't looking. There was an odd expression on his face, as though trying to size him up. Snape looked at Ron, forehead furrowed. He was sure that Ron didn't approve of him and Harry being together, though to his surprise, he seemed to be taking it rather well. Ron was obviously a better friends that Snape had imagined.

The rest of the Weasley clan, Mr and Mrs Weasley, George and Percy traipsed down the stairs laden with bags.

'Oh Severus, I didn't realise you were still here.' Mrs Weasley stared at him with confusion.

'Yes, I…umm.' He looked helplessly at Harry.

'He, umm, thought, that seeing as we are all in the 'anti Sirius' camp now, and he doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with…he thought…'

'He thought he would spend it with us,' finished Ron brightly. 'That's ok isn't it mum?'

Mrs Weasley looked taken aback by this news. 'Of course Ron. If that…If that is what you wish?' She continued to look strangely at Severus.

'Actually.' Harry began. Snape shot Harry a warning look, eyes pleading with him not to do this right now. Harry continued anyway. 'Actually Mrs Weasley. I want Severus to spend Christmas with us.'

'Severus?' Answered Mrs Weasley, Brow furrowed. 'I know you are in seventh year, and it's the holidays, but you still can't call your professors by their…real name.'

'I know that Mrs Weasley. But you see,' Harry took a deep breath and grabbed Snape's hand in his own. 'You see, me and Severus are a little more than just student and teacher.'

There was a horribly awkward silence. Severus tried to look anywhere but at the Weasley's, but kept his hand clamped tight over Harry's.

'You are Severus?' Mr Weasley's voice floated from the back of the group. 'This is too much information to process in less than two days. First Hermione and that damned swine of a Godfather of yours, going out a man twice her age, and now you Harry? After everything this man has done. Murdering Dumbledore, which we all seem to have swept under the rug…'

'That's not fair,' Harry suddenly shouted. 'You don't get to talk to Severus like that. Mr. Weasley, I thought you of all people would know what Severus has done for The Order. You can't just forget all that, he risked his life for…all of us. I know this is a total surprise for everyone, it was for me too. But this is happening, and you guys trying to talk me out of this isn't going to stop the way I feel about him. So before any of you begin to voice what you are thinking, can you just not.'

The silence was tense. Everyone was staring at Snape, then down at their hands locked together. Snape could almost see the cogs working in their heads.

George elbowed Percy out of the way and walked down the remainder of the stairs. He held out his hand to Snape. 'I may not understand what kind of relationship is going on here, but Harry obviously knows what he's doing.' Snape took Georges hand and they shook. 'This doesn't mean I've forgiven you about my ear though.' George laughed and Snape smiled. 'Ok then everyone. Christmas day is rapidly getting shorter, and I have some Canary Creams I want to stuff inside Filtch's Christmas pudding…Shall we?' He gestured towards the door.

Snape gave a small hopeful smile in the direction of the Weasley, who were still standing frozen to the stairs. 'What can I say Arthur? I am in love with this man.' He nodded down towards Harry. 'You can say what you think of me, but it will never change. And I will never stop protecting Harry. The Dark lord may be gone, but the scars are not. Please trust me Arthur. Please trust Harry. This was a decision we both made. Do you really think I can make Harry do something he doesn't want to?' Arthur shook his head. 'Exactly. I knew it would be hard telling people about us. He makes me a better man Arthur, and you can't begrudge me that?'

'Ok Severus. For all the years I have known you, you have never talked as much as a word to me. I obviously had the wrong opinion of you. Harry is our family. So I suppose that would make you part of that too.' Mr Weasley extended his hand and Snape gratefully took it.

'Well well, isn't this cosy.' Sirius sneered from a shadowed corner. 'Trying worm your way in there are you Snivel. Trying to convince everyone that you are a 'good guy'.

Snape kept his back towards Sirius. 'If you don't want another nose bleed, I would stay as far away from me as possible.'

'Oh really. Because I am so scared. You what, I am scared. You might sneeze on me or something. Snivel that nose right onto me. I'm be ill for a month.'

'Let's go.' Mrs Weasley snapped. 'Ron, open the door.'

'That's right Snivelly. Trot on back to Hogwarts with you 'boyfriend'. I'm sure he will come to his senses soon enough.'

The Weasley and Snape were out the door when Harry turned back. 'What happened to 'being the bigger man'? Oh yeah that's right, you're not a man at all are you, you're a spineless little rat.' Harry walked through the door and turned back for the final time. 'You know what, I might have forgiven you for fucking Hermione behind my best friends back. I might have smiled as you married her, been your best man the way you were my dad's. But you can't think for one second that Severus might make me happy. After all the shit I have been though in my life, I have finally found someone who 'actually understands'. But no, you can't be happy for me, of course you can't, because you can't stand the fact that I might be happier with someone other than you. Goodbye Sirius. I hope Hermione comes to her senses.' Harry slammed the door in Sirius's face. And took a moment to catch his breath. Snape realised that Harry had never talk to his godfather like this before.

Snape ran back up the stairs and took hold of Harry. He was shaking with anger and sadness.

'Come on,' he whispered in Harry's ear. He kissed him on the forehead and led him down towards the street.

As a group they disapparated, turning on the spot as one, opening their eyes again to see the gates of Hogwarts, and the magnificent castle standing behind it.

...

A review would be nice if you could spare 5 seconds? :D

Next chapter will come much quicker than this one I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas fluff :)

'Tis the season...Kind of...Enjoy!

...

The Christmas antics were…interesting. Certainly different to what Snape was used to, sitting in his quarters in the dungeons, grading papers until it was time for dinner, by which he would then sit at the top table, be tricked into pulling a cracker, then refuse to wear the silly hat that came popping out. But this year he couldn't believe how different it was. The Weasley's, Harry and Snape all reached the entrance hall and turned into the Great Hall along with all the other students, all celebrating together, wearing tinsel in their hair and glitter on their faces, all chatting excitedly about all the present they had received.

Snape had never really noticed this before. Everyone was so happy, laughing at the moody little angels on the tree, and eating stacks of pancakes, so tall they couldn't see the person sitting opposite them.

They reached a space half way down the Gryffindor table and sat down, Snape lingered but was pushed into a seat by George, so he was sitting snuggly between him and Harry.

'You're one of us now Sev…I can call you Sev can't I? I'm not exactly your student anymore.' George said, pilling scrambled eggs on his plate.

Snape was lost for words. He couldn't believe how quick they were to accept him into their group. He had been so worried…having flashbacks of when he was a student, sitting down with people who told him he wasn't welcome.

'Of course, George.' He smiled and Harry took his hand under the table and squeezed it.

Just at that moment Professor McGonagall bustled down from the top table.

'Professor Snape?' She called as she got closer to where he was sitting. Snape heart jumped, trying to think of an explanation to why he was sitting with the Weasley's, which he know she would find odd.

'Minerva. Happy Christmas.' He stammered awkwardly.

'Oh, yes, Happy Christmas Severus. I was hoping to talk to you. Will you not be joining the top table for Christmas breakfast? I have a cracker with your name on it.' She gave a small smile.

'Oh, well I thought that I would have breakfast with the Weasley family, who were kind enough to invite me. Won't you join us?' He indicated the empty seat opposite.

'That is most kind Severus.' She sat down opposite him and began to speak again. 'I was just wondering where you were. I didn't see you last night at dinner?'

'I stayed at Grimmuld place.'

'Oh.' McGonagall frown in confusion. 'Well I was hoping to talk to you concerning Black.'

Ron made a grunting sound from the other side of the table.

'Umm if you could refrain from saying his name,' Snape whispered, 'It is still a sore subject, as you could imagine.'

'Uh, yes of course.' She frowned once again. Snape could tell that he was acting so differently from his usually silent and unfriendly self. 'Anyway, Black,' She mouthed his name, 'So I was wondering if you had gotten anywhere after I left. What is he planning on doing?'

'I believe he has asked Miss Granger to be his wife. This is what Harry has informed me of.'

Minerva looked taken aback. 'They are getting married?' She blurted out, looking at Harry, 'is this what you heard Mr. Potter?'

Harry nodded his head, mouth full of bacon. He swallowed, 'Yes Headmistress. I think he is planning on staying. Although I'm not sure how long this happy act is going to last. The story says that the second brother was happy at first with his wife but…She turned sad…I don't know if that will happen in this case? Will it?'

'Your guess is as good as mine Potter.' McGonagall admitted.

'Well, it seems we will have to wait and see.' Snape said, scooping a boiled egg out of a bowl and placing it in his eggcup holder. 'We will obviously have to keep a firm eye on Black. We can't have Miss Granger in any danger can we?'

'Certainly not Severus. I will talk to Dumbledore's portrait tonight. He must know a little more on the subject than us.' She got up to leave.

'Where are you going Minerva?'

'I thought we should re-join the staff table.' She replied, looking down at Snape, expecting him to follow.

'I wish to continue to eat here.' He cracked the top of his egg and dipped in a piece of toast. She nodded, and walked off.

'Well that was awkward.' Snape whispered in Harry's ear. 'I could see her trying to work out my strange behaviour in her head. I was sure she was going to think something was amiss.'

'Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?' Harry nudged Snape's side playfully.

'…I love you too Harry.' He smiled.

'Ok guys?' George turned in his seat, 'If you are going to be sickly sweet and revolting, tell me now so I can get a sick bag and save my pancakes…ok?' He laughed at Snape embarrassed expression. 'Oh calm down Sev, I was joking. It's nice to see a side of you that isn't…well you know…a total…'

'George!' Mrs Weasley shouted down the table. 'If you want your Christmas presents this year, I suggest that you do not finishes that sentence.'

'Yes mum.' He moaned and turned back to Snape.

'I guess thank you.' Snape said unsurely.

'You are very much welcome. You know Harry, you could have started dating him when I was doing my OWL's, could have got more than a D in potions couldn't I!' He laughed again.

Breakfast was finished and they made their way up the Gryffindor common room.

'You know,' Snape began, walking behind the Weasley's with Harry, 'The last, and only time I ever went into the Gryffindor common room was when I was in third year. I snuck in at around midnight, I woke your Mother up and we ran down to the Kitchens and we ate literally everything! We were so sick the day after, I think I actually threw up on you fathers books…Although come to think, I don't think the direction of sick was an accident.' He laughed at the memory, and look to see that Harry was laughing too.

They climbed though the portrait hole to find it deserted. Not so much as one lonely student unwanted for Christmas. They all settled around the fire and started to exchange presents.

'Wow Harry!' Ron exclaimed 'A Chuddly Cannon matching wallet and belt set!'

'Haha, I'm glad you like it! Open the wallet.' Harry craned his neck to get a clear view of Ron.

He unzipped the wallet and let out a little scream, 'Chuddly Cannon tickets! Thank you!'

'No problem.' He smiled and started to open the small pile in front of him. The usual hamper of mince pies from Mrs Weasley, and a knitted jumper with a large Gryffindor lion on the front in gold. A box of skiving snack boxes and instant darkness power from George, some leather seekers gloves from Ron, a rather bad drawing of a Blast-Ended Scroot from Hagrid, and some cufflinks from Percy.

'Uh Percy?' George shouted, opening a similar present also, 'When have I ever worn cufflinks?'

'I though you could start. I wear them every day, look,' He held up his sleeve to reveal a shining silver 'P'.

'Harry's got some too!' George exclaimed, looking over to see them in Harry's hand.

'And me!' Said Ron.

'Me also,' joined in Mr Weasley, 'a lovely pair Percy, thank you.'

'No problem.'

'Nice job hiding the sarcasm there dad,' George said, elbowing his dad in the ribs.

Snape felt kind of out of place. Although he could tell the Weasley's were doing their best they could to incorporate him. They even managed to get him to wear a top hat, which Harry said suited him very well.

As the day went on he felt more and more relaxed, and after his sixth mince pie, which Mrs. Weasley insisted he ate, he felt stuffed and sleepy. At around eight, Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall and came back ten minutes later with huge plates laden with turkey, beef, potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, vegetables and boats and boats of gravy.

They spread everything out on the carpet in front of the fire and everyone grabbed a plateful. They ate happily, chatting and showing each other their new present. As Harry snuggled into his chest in the armchair closest to the fire, Snape closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. This was indeed the best Christmas he had ever had.

...

I loved writing this chapter! I also want it to be Christmas again! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

You've probably noticed I have gone more in depth recently...I hope you like that? At the start of the story I kind of rushed things, only because I didn't realise how long the story would get...

Enjoy :)

...

The next morning Snape woke in the same chair he was in the night before. He looked down to see the top of Harrys head resting against his chest. He smiled at the sight and gently kissed him on the forehead. He managed to pick up Harry put and place him back into the chair with him waking up. Snape had noticed before that Harry seemed to be a very heavy sleeper. Snape looked around the Common Room for his shoes which were sitting underneath the table next to Ron's feet. He quickly gathered them up and slipped them on. After grabbing his cloak from the arm of the armchair, he left the room and climbed out of the portrait hole.

'Good morning Professor.' Sang the Fat Lady as Snape whipped down the corridor, 'What were you doing spending the night in the Gryffindor Common Room?'

Snape ignored her and quickly headed down to the great hall. Before he entered, he smoothed down his robes to get rid of the tell tail signs that he has slept in his clothes, and entered the great hall. It was empty apart from a few staff, Minerva included.

'Good morning Minerva.' Called Snape when he was half way down the house tables. 'How was your Christmas?'

'Uneventful. Although I got a rather nice leather pirates hat out of a cracker.' She laughed as he settled into the seat next to her. 'And you? How was your Christmas?'

'It was probably the best one I have ever had.' He smiled at her look of shock.

'Really Severus, you have changed over the last few months. Last year if I had told you that you would be sitting eating a boiled egg and solders in-between Harry Potter and George Weasley…You would have told me I had gone senile.'

'Quite possible Minerva.' He changed the subject. 'I was hoping to have a word with Albus, if you could arrange that?'

'Of course, concerning Black I take it? I would like a word with him myself. If you are finished with breakfast we can head up now.' She put down her knife and fork and stood up.

Snape looked down at his still empty plate and reluctantly got up too. Perhaps he would have breakfast later when Harry was awake. They made their way to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmistresses office. 'Albus' she spoke clearly. The gargoyle sprang to the side and he and Minerva made their way up.

'Albus?' Minerva called as she entered the room.

'Do you have any idea what time it is Minerva?' Dumbledore called from his frame. '7am on Boxing Day. Honestly.'

'I'm sorry for waking you, but we have urgent matters to discuss.'

'Very well then. It not like I polished off a whole box of alcoholic Berty Bots every flavour beans or anything,' He muttered to himself.

'I am glad you enjoyed your Christmas Albus, but we are here to talk about Black.' She flicked her wand and two hard back chairs appeared in front of his portrait. Snape sat in one of the chairs and looked up at Albus.

'So you have news on his reappearance?' He looked expectantly down at Minerva who had also taken her seat.

'Yes we have. I was hoping to talk to you for the last two days, but you were…absent.'

'Ah yes, some on the boys on the fourth floor were having a chess tournament. It would have been rude to say no…'

'I understand. However, the news is not good Albus,' she continued. 'It is our understanding that the Resurrection Stone was used to bring Sirius back.'

Albus looked at Snape, eyes wide. 'The resurrection stone, how could this be? Does this mean…it was Harry? He told me that he dropped in in the forest before he went to meet Voldemort!'

'No, no. It wasn't Harry.' Snape assured him. 'That is indeed what he told us. No, it was Miss Granger who went looking for the stone. If was she who bought Black back.'

'Miss Granger? Now why would she want…' Understanding seemed to dawn on his face. 'Hermione and Sirius?'

'Now how in the world did you piece that together?' McGonagall exclaimed. 'Not even Potter or Weasley knew about the affair. Do you know everything Dumbledore?'

'Nearly, he chuckled. 'It is a hindrance, being stuck in this portrait, but I am still keep to learn.'

'Jokes aside Dumbledore,' McGonagall glared, 'what is to be done about Black?'

Dumbledore stopped smiling and looked stern. 'There isn't much knowledge on the resurrection stone. Unlike the Elder Wand it path through history was kept…relatively quiet. It was obviously passed down through the Peverall family, then the Gaunt's, which is how Voldemort got his hands on it. But other than that…' He scratched his beard in thought, 'There are no reports that I have found,' said Dumbledore.

'Nothing at all on the stone ever being used?' McGonagall pressed.

'Unfortunately no. I am guessing the owners never knew it had the power to bring back the dead. Even Voldemort himself didn't realise. If it didn't have the Deathly Hallows symbol, I would never have known.'

'I see,' McGonagall looked stern.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, my only suggestion is- to coin a phrase-, let the events unfold.'

'So your suggestion is to do nothing? Really Dumbledore? Do nothing?'

'Don't misunderstand him Minerva,' Snape spoke quietly. 'The safety of Miss Granger is paramount. But for the time being, there is nothing we can do. With no test subjects on record, and no idea how to reverse the effects, if indeed they need reversing…we'll just have to wait and see…'

'But…'

'We cannot condemn a man to death.' Snape shouted a little louder than he had anticipated. Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at Snape. 'I'm sorry. But you must understand Minerva that for all intense a purposes Black is alive, and as yet, though it pains me to say, he hasn't done anything wrong.'

'Well that's settled then.' Dumbledore clapped his hands together. 'Severus, you will talk to Harry and tell him to look out for anything strange, I know Sirius has been spending a lot of time at the castle recently, and with Harry.'

'Yes…' Snape replied slowly, 'though I fear that their…uh, friendship may be on the proverbial rocks at the present time.' He widened his eyes at Dumbledore.

'Ah, I understand,' Dumbledore nodded.

'Understand? Understand what Dumbledore?' McGonagall interjected.

'Well obviously,' Dumbledore replied quickly, 'his godfather has gone off with his best friend. A best friend who happens to have been engaged to his other best friend. You can understand why they might not be in the best of spirits.'

'Ah yes.' She nodded and turned away towards her desk.

'Good save.' Snape whispered at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled in his frame.

'That will be all Severus. If you could find Mr. Potter and inform him of our…I would say enlightenment, but…' She shrugged. 'Just tell him to keep a watch on Black and Miss Granger. If anything in his behaviour changes, he must let us know immediately.'

'Yes Headmistress.'

Snape took one final look at Dumbledore and left the room, as he closed the door he could hear Dumbledore, 'I'll be on the fourth floor if anyone needs me.'

Snape ran down the spiral staircase and ran up one flight of stairs to the fourth floor. 'Dumbledore?' Snape said, walking down the corridor.

'Severus.' Dumbledore was standing in a frame surrounded my drunken men playing chess. 'Excuse me gentlemen. Might I have the use of your frame for a moment? There are some ladies down on two who would love your company.' The men smoothed down their hair and skipped out the side of their frame. When the last man had left, Dumbledore turned to face Severus. 'Now, I assumed there would be matters unwise to discuss in front or Minerva?'

'Yes Albus. I fear that Sirius may be acting…differently.'

'How so?'

'Well obviously he would be unhappy to learn of mine and Harry's…relationship, but Harry is everything to Sirius, he would forgive him. But you should have seen the way he looked at Harry when we left Grimmuld Place yesterday…He looked like he could have murdered him…or me for that matter. I have never seen Sirius look at Harry that way before. There was no love, no friendship, no nothing. And to me, that's strange.'

'Yes, I agree Severus. I cannot imagine Sirius not caring for Harry. Though maybe he was just shocked about your news? He and Harry have been inseparable the past few months, you must have noticed that.'

'Yes, you could probably imagine that I have noticed. But…I'm not sure. He seems to have latched himself to Harry. Not letting him out of his sight. Like he was obsessed with him. Either way, not the same Sirius we used to know.' He was silent for a moment, thinking. 'I know me and Sirius have never been the best of friends…'

'An understatement, but carry on…' Dumbledore interrupted.

'But…I have never seen Sirius act this way towards him. At first I just though he was happy to see him and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him…but now. He doesn't leave Harry alone…Well, he didn't.'

'So your summary would be?'

'I think Black is becoming more extreme with his emotions. I would not be at all surprised is Black didn't let Miss Granger out of his sight.'

'My thought exactly Severus. You keep your eyes on Miss Granger like a hawk.'

'Of course Albus.'

Dumbledore scratched the end of his nose and smiled. 'May I enquire as to the how yours and Harry's relationship is going?'

'Very well thank you Dumbledore. And I am pleased and shocked to say that his friends and family, bar Sirius and Miss Granger, have accepted me, it seems with open arms.'

'Well that is good news. Oh Severus, I am please for you. After everything you and Harry have been though, you both deserve a bit of happiness.'

'Thank you Albus.' Snape smiled and nodded a silent goodbye. He made his way back down the corridor and towards the Gryffindor tower,maybe now Harry would be ready for breakfast.

...

Thanks for reading...More on its way :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay! Nearly a whole week without a chapter! SORRY :(

But here it is, in all its glory! Enjoy :D

**...**

The last few days of the holiday came and went without too much drama. After Snape's meeting with Dumbledore he made his way back down the Gryffindor Common room to see if Harry was ready for breakfast. He climbed though the portrait hole and found, as he had thought, Harry still fast asleep in the arm chair. Snape tiptoed over to the chair and kissed Harry gently on the forehead.

'Harry,' he whispered.

Harry's eyes flickered and opened a crack. 'Sev? Is it morning already?' Harry pushed himself up in the chair and yawned hugely.

'Yes.' He pushed Harry's hair out of his face, and retrieved his glasses that had been knocked on the floor. Harry stretched out his arms and swung his legs out from under him and onto the floor. 'You're already dressed?'

'Yes, I went to see Dumbledore this morning about Black.'

'And?' Harry replied, eager for news.

'And nothing unfortunately. Dumbledore doesn't know what the effects might be, he's never found a case of the resurrection stone actually being used.'

'Oh.' Harry sounded disappointed. Snape knew that Harry really cared about what happened to Sirius, even though he didn't deserve it.

'Don't worry,' He gave Harry a peck on the lips, 'we'll work something out ok?'

Harry smiled.

…

The rest of the common room woke up. Harry, Ron, George and Percy changed in the boy's dormitories leaving Snape alone with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

'So…How did you sleep?' Mr Weasley asked Snape.

'Very well, thank you Arthur. And you?'

'Grand thank you. A rather lumpy sofa, but it made do for the night didn't it dear?'

'Yes.' Replied Mrs Weasley.

There was silence for a moment. Each looked around the room for something to say.

'Umm,' Began Mr Weasley again.

'You don't have to make small talk on my account Arthur.' Snape filled the silence.

'Oh good.' Mr Weasley smiled. 'I've never been good at small talk, have I darling?'

'No, Not good at all.'

….

They were re-joined by the rest of the party, and they all made their way down to the great hall together, they found a spot in the middle of the hall in between two groups of student. Snape felt uneasy about sitting yet again with the Weasley's and Harry, as he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. He had thought it best not to tell anyone but Harry's immediate family about their relationship. He knew that it would be unwise to, for example, tell the Headmistress about it. He knew for a fact that she would be unwilling to accept it, and would therefore be forced to remove him as a teacher from the school. This would not only jeopardise Snape's job, but also a future job for Harry.

Breakfast began. George was fiddling with a piece of bacon and a Canary Cream, using the jug of Orange juice to shield his plan from his mother. He threw the concealed Canary Cream down the room to an unsuspecting Mrs Norris, who, taking one sniff of the delicious bacon, ate the whole thing up without a second thought. They all watched with bated breath as Mrs Norris, still unaware of the mix up, ran back to Filtch. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Mrs Norris irrupted into squawks and feathers, as she took flight. A bright yellow Canary. The Gryffindor table fell about laughing, Snape included, as Flitch screamed, his arms waving frantically in the air trying to catch in beloved cat.

Professor Sprout bustled down from the top table, hurriedly taking out her wand and trying to direct a spell at the chirping cat.

'Calm down Mr. Filtch. We'll have her down in a jiffy, don't you worry!'

'My cat!' He screamed, still chasing up and down the house tables. 'They've ruined my cat!' He reached where Snape and the others were sitting, and grabbed George by the ear. 'It's him that's done it! That nasty snivelling child!'

'Put Mr. Weasley down Mr. Filtch.' Sprout yelled over the commotion. She flicked her wand and Mrs Norris, now ten foot in the air, fell into Filth's open arms.

'Mrs Norris!' Filtch cooed, tickling her stomach.

'And I thank you Severus, for the complete lack of helping this situation.' Sprout snapped in Snape's direction. 'Since when did you find it ok for the students to run a mock at the breakfast table? And you, laughing along with them!' She tutted and scurried back up to the top table, leaving Snape speechless.

'Well,' laughed George, 'She certainly put you in your place. I think you were more in trouble than I was!'

…

For the next couple of days Snape was hauled up in his office. Harry and the others spent the days rosy cheeked and numb fingered, as they ducked and dived in and out of snow drifts, trying to dodge snowballs. Snape had let his work load slip over the last few days. Not only did he have his usual potions essays to mark, but also most off the Defence Against the Dark Arts as well. McGonagall had had one hell of a job trying to find a new teacher for the subject, not yet trusting Snape fully to carry on with the task, so she had hire the only man she could find. Professor Bublebridge. A man so close to death he could almost see the pearly gates every time he closed his eyes. Needless to say he was useless at his job, only turning up to half of his lessons and not marking a single roll of parchment. McGonagall had so kindly left this job to him. So Snape sat, marking an endless stream of 'ways to defend yourself against the 'nox' spell' which in itself was a sinfully boring subject as this particular spell was never cast on a person. So Snape read though endless lines of people tying; and failing, to argue why you might want to defend yourself against the spell.

Snape longed for the days when Harry would be asked to take over the Defence post. He knew it was in the pipe lines. He had heard whispers, and now he and Harry were together it wasn't so much of a disaster, but the best possible situation. Just as his mind began to wonder, there was a knock at the door. Snape pushed his chair away from the desk and open the door. Harry sprang though toppling Snape over and onto the floor.

Harry straddled him with his legs and bent over to kiss his neck. Harry nibbled and kissed this was to Snape ear, 'God I missed you,' he breathed, slipping his hands under Snape's robes, stroking his chest.

Harry's fingers were icy cold, but he didn't want him to stop. Snape didn't say a word, but grabbed the corners of Harry's robes and pulled them up over his head to reveal his bare smooth chest. They kissed, deeply and passionately as Harry began to rock his hips gently. Snape moaned in pleasure.

The two men took off the rest of their cloths and threw themselves onto Snape's bed. They rolled around together, both fighting for dominance. Harry pinned Snape down and thrust himself deep into him. They both groaned with desire, getting louder and faster as they reached their climax.

'I love you Harry,' Snape whispered as his body became limp. Sweat dripped from both bodies as the lay panting against on another.

'Can I stay here tonight Sev?' Harry turned to face Snape.

'You can stay every night.' He smiled and ran a finger down Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes appreciatively.

…

The last day of the holidays arrived. Snape was watching and waiting for Hermione to arrive back at Hogwarts. Harry had informed him that Hermione had not returned to the castle, and he was getting worried. The way Hermione was acting surprised Snape. He had always found, in spite of himself, Hermione to be a bright, talent, and together young woman, and for her to get mixed up in the likes of Black was very surprising indeed. She had on more than one occasion shown herself he be braver and wiser than just about any other witch of her age. It seemed Black had the power to ruin the futures of many girls who fell in his path.

Snape ground his teeth in anger. He secretly hopped that something would go wrong. He hated himself for thinking it because he knew how devastated Harry would be if his Godfather died again. But the way things were going, it seemed that the man Hermione had brought back from the dead wasn't the same man who had died.

Dinner came and went without a whisper of Hermione anywhere.

No word, no sighting, no nothing.

...

Sorry if the fluff was too fluffy? I've never been the best at writing the more 'intimate' scenes.

Hope you guy like it anyway?

Remember to **Like, Follow and Review** :D


End file.
